The Things Only Heard Of
by Artemisia032495
Summary: Short Stories of The Misplaced Maiden, The Lombax Rebirth, Our New(Old) World. This story is compiled of short stories involving the characters from my other stories. You might want to read them first, and if you have a request for a chapter just send me a PM.
1. Ratchet's Fever

**Hello and Welcome. This is my little short story, uh, story. So I do hope you enjoy them. They're in chronological order now but soon if I have any requests they'll be in the order the request came in. So, anyway. Please enjoy. **

* * *

The young lombaxes and Clank were continuing to look at the communication lines and power grid to access the damage done in Tachyon's attack shortly after deciding to restore Fastoon. Ratchet stayed on the ground while Kori climbed up to look at the damage up close and personally.

"Section 727 has fire and electrical burns," Kori told Clank, carefully poking around in the large cables. "Some of the connections are severed, and relatively intact, but others will have to be replaced completely. We probably could scrounge for parts but there are some that will have to be customized."

Clank nodded. "A code 23 for section 727." He took that down.

Kori moved on to section 728, followed by Clank. Ratchet was slower to follow them, trying to clear a funny feeling in his throat. He rubbed his throat and coughed a few times. This went unnoticed by the other two, as they were busy.

"A code 17 for section 728." Clank dictated.

At section 730 and Ratchet's 18th cough Kori looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Ratchet are you getting sick?"

"Me?" Ratchet pointed to himself. "Nah, I just...uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Got a tickle in my throat."

Clank turned to Ratchet. "You should go and rest. Kori and I can take care of the assessment."

"Guys," Ratchet held out his hands. "I'm fine." He smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm the Hero of the Universe, I don't get sick."

Kori rolled her eyes and went back to checking the cable. "Okay." She moved the wires and cables around. "Section 730 is clean."

"Code 21 for section 730." Clank copied.

They went on for a while, Kori and Clank had been assessing the lines for days. It was at section 780 that Ratchet had to sit down for a while. His legs felt heavy and a nap sounded really good to him. It was also then that his headache first settled in.

Kori and Clank looked at each other for a moment before Kori climbed down to feel Ratchet's forehead. Ratchet didn't exactly fight her off but he did try to make it hard for her. Kori finally held his head still and felt the burn under his skin and fur. "Ratchet, you're burning up." She frowned.

"I'm fine." Ratchet argued. He rubbed his upper arms as he got a sudden chill. "Hey are guys cold?" Ratchet shivered in the middle of a freaking desert.

Clank frowned with concern for his best friend. "Ratchet, perhaps it was best we got you back to your father."

"Yeah," Kori pouted. "Your dad would know what to do."

Ratchet shook his head. "I'm f….fine." His teeth chattered and his body shivered.

"No, you're not." Kori stomped her foot, heaving Ratchet onto her shoulder. She nodded to Clank. "Come on, Clank. We have a stubborn Lombax on our hands." Ratchet complained but he didn't have the energy to fight back.

Clank followed quickly behind, laughing. "More specifically, on your shoulder." Clank's short legs didn't help him keep up with Kori, and he didn't want to get onto Ratchet's back as that would have given Kori more weight to carry.

"Guys," Ratchet complained. "I pr….promise, I'm f….fine." He rubbed his upper arms. Ratchet couldn't hold up his head to talk to them anymore, it felt so heavy and full of cotton. "I can walk y….you know." He spoke into Kori's back.

Kori fixed him on her shoulder. "Not right now." She carried Ratchet to his father and faced Kaden. "Something is wrong with Ratchet."

"Different from before?" Kaden asked underneath Aphelion.

Clank stepped forward, ignoring Ratchet's protests. "He has numerous symptoms: fatigue, chills, sore throat and fever."

"I'm going to put him to bed," Kori smirked and took him to his room.

Kaden smiled under Aphelion. "Don't get into bed with him."

"Not going to be a problem," Kori replied, smiling. Kori took Ratchet to his room and plopped him into his bed. "Night, Ratchet."

Ratchet tried to get out of bed but the softness of his mattress felt so amazing. He settled in and decided going to bed maybe wasn't such a bad idea. Ratchet shivered under his covers but tried to not make a big deal out of it.

The next morning he didn't come out to the breakfast table, so Kaden went to check on his son. Ratchet was sleeping face down in his bed, so Kaden pulled a little on Ratchet's covers to persuade the young Lombax to come out on his own.

Ratchet just groaned and barely opened his eyes to look at his father, and Kaden got to see how his son's sclera turned a light yellow overnight. Ratchet flipped over and yawned wide, revealing the top of his mouth had red spots all over it and more red spots over the young lombax's face and arms.

Kaden stepped back from Ratchet. "Whoa."

"What?" Ratchet asked, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What's up, Dad?"

Kaden frowned, keeping his distance from his newly speckled and spotted son. "Kori," Kaden called. "Kori, can you come here a second?"

"I'm not allowed in Ratchet's room," Kori called back.

Kaden went to the door. "This is an exception," he yelled down the hallway. "Bring Clank with you."

Kori did as she was told and she got to see the whole weird picture. Everyone decided that Clank should be the one to touch Ratchet, as they didn't know if it was contagious or not. Kori and Kaden teased Ratchet about his half-nakedness as some time during the night he took off his shirt to get cooler. His body bouncing back and forth from being burning hot to freezing cold.

"Any ideas?" Kaden asked Clank.

Clank frowned. "I am unaware of a disease with such symptoms."

Kori took a deep breath. "Well," She sighed. "If we don't know what it is, we can't treat it." She smiled at Ratchet. "For now let's say it's a cold, I'll get you some more blankets, some water, and some soup."

"Kori," Kaden crossed his arms. "I'll look through some medical articles and see if this is something that Lombaxes have dealt with before." He started toward the door. "Quarantine Ratchet until I get back."

Kori mock saluted. "Yes, sir." But the moment Kaden left Kori stuck out her tongue. "No matter what you have hydration is a top concern due to your immune system fighting off the infection. You'll need all the water you can get." She nodded to herself, turning back to Ratchet. "Stay in bed, and I'll be right back." Kori gave him the stink eye before she left.

"Wow." Ratchet smiled, laughing a little. "Do I look that bad?"

Clank nodded. "Your symptoms are concerning. Considering your jaundice and rash."

"Jaundice?" Ratchet frowned.

Clank grabbed a mirror and gave it to Ratchet. "Yes, your nanotech must be overwhelmed by the infection."

"My nanotech," Ratchet mused, looking at his eyes and the spots on his face interrupting his fur. "Normally nanotech only takes care of physical injuries so I can't imagine it would take care of a disease."

Clank nodded again. "Yes and jaundice refers to how the whites of your eyes are now yellow."

"Thanks, buddy." Ratchet smiled. A shiver came from inside Ratchet, making him drop the mirror and his exhaustion came back. "If it's alright Clank I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a little bit." He yawned and curled up under his covers.

Clank smiled, concerned. "I'll wait for Kori and Kaden to return."

Kori returned in a huff, having gathered and boiled water for Ratchet to keep himself hydrated. She touched base with Clank, taking Ratchet's temperature tentatively. The spike concerned her but she was more concerned that Clank didn't unknowingly spread the infection.

Gently and carefully she disinfected the little robot. "I'm really sorry, Clank." Kori apologized again.

"I understand." Clank nodded, a smile in his voice. "There are precautions to take when the threat is microscopic."

Kori smiled. "And I know you've been underwater countless times but I don't want to fry anything in your circuits." She rubbed the disinfectant on Clank's hands.

"How do you know I've been underwater?" Clank asked gently.

Kori laughed. "What do think Ratchet and I talk about? He's told me all about how you saved several galaxies, and met an interesting group of characters." She sat back and had Clank spin to see she got all his surfaces. "You should be done, but if you want to go find Kaden I wouldn't be opposed."

"Make sure he doesn't get lost." Clank laughed and jumped down from the table. "Perhaps we should call Angela, she might know something."

Kori stopped for a moment. "Who's Angela?" She raised an eyebrow at Clank.

"Ratchet didn't tell you?" Clank questioned.

Kori shook her head slowly. "Nope."

"Perhaps I should go find Kaden now." Clank nodded and quickly made his escape.

Kori blinked for a second. She shrugged and started making soup from the supplies they had left. Something warm and hearty to give Ratchet's immune system the boost it needed to fight off the infection. A nice beef stew with lots of meaty chunks, vegetables, and broth.

Clank and Kaden came back in time for dinner, a slight variation on the soup for Ratchet that Kori had made, in case Kori or Kaden had caught the infection before he was showing symptoms. Kaden more chewed on the end of his pencil then the food Kori had made, still combing through medical journals he could get his hands on.

Kori left Clank and Kaden at the dinner table to bring some dinner to Ratchet. He was awake when she entered but something wasn't….right. Ratchet was conscious but it was like his mind was disconnected. "Ratchet," Kori spoke softly. "I brought you dinner."

"Hm?" Ratchet hummed, turning his head a little bit toward Kori. His eyes weren't dead but...hallow. Ratchet smiled in a funny way at Kori. "Hi."

Kori smiled. "Hi." She sat on the bed next to him. "Sit up, it's time to eat."

"Bossy, bossy." Ratchet complained but sat up. His arms hung at his sides and he simply opened his mouth for Kori to feed him.

Kori laughed a little bit. "You're so lucky you're sick." She fed him a spoon full, he complained that it was too hot. "Oh, hush, you big baby. If it's too hot blow on it first."

"Bossy Lombax lady." Ratchet smiled, laughing like a mad man. "Very bossy lombax lady."

Kori shook her head. "You're yet to see how bossy I can be." They continued like this until the bowl was empty. "Do you want more?"

"Nope." Ratchet shook his head loosely.

Kori nodded. "Drink some water and go back to bed." She gave him some water, helped him drink it and tucked him into bed. "Good night, Ratchet. Call me if you need anything." Kori up and closed Ratchet's door behind her, putting Ratchet's dishes in boiling hot water.

"How is he?" Clank asked, frowning with concern.

Kori sat down at the table. "His fever has gotten worse." She sighed sadly. "He's almost delirious."

"Well." Kaden looked at his companions. "Until we find out what this is we provide supportive care, Clank can stand watch during the night while Kori and I can care for him in the day." His face was serious and yet concerned. "Until his body can fight this off on his own, with possible help from nanotech, we have to take care of him."

As the sun set Clank took up watch in Ratchet's room, Kori and Kaden sleeping right away to get an early start. Kori didn't fall asleep, her mind unable to shut up about Ratchet's rapid deterioration. She ended up sneaking to Ratchet's room to check on him and Clank several times in the night, never truly closing her eyes.

By the time breakfast came around Ratchet showed no improvement, and Kori was exhausted. But she still fed Ratchet breakfast, again being told she was bossy. Kaden and Clank left her alone for a moment and Kori fell asleep eating her own breakfast.

She woke up to feed Ratchet dinner though, despair gripping her heart over his lack of improvement. Night came so quickly and Kori was so exhausted she slept dreamlessly through the night and into the next morning.

"Kori." A voice spoke to her. "Kori, wake up."

Kori woke up with such energy that she almost knocked Clank clear out of his circuitry. "Oh," suddenly realizing what she had done, Kori stopped, "sorry Clank." She rubbed her head. "I just…."

"It's alright." Clank smiled. "I did wake you quite suddenly." He gestured to her bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready at the table."

Kori nodded, smiling through her tiredness. "I'll be right there, don't wait up." She got up and got ready for a new day, but to her surprise when she went out to the breakfast table there was Ratchet. In a thick blanket and looking quite worn himself but there was the Hero of the Universe.

"Morning, Kori." Ratchet smiled weakly at her, eating the bowl of soup put out in front of him.

Kori smiled and bounced a little. "You're not calling me bossy lombax lady anymore!" She clapped her hands and sat next to him at the table, his spots were fading and his sclera were more white than yellow.

"What?" Ratchet blinked. "When did I call you that?"

Kaden, Kori, and Clank looked at each other. Kori sat down at the table next to Kaden, still giving ratchet some space. "You," Kori frowned a little, "don't remember?"

"No," Ratchet shook his head slowly.

The other three exchanged glances again. They wouldn't tell Ratchet that along with calling Kori 'bossy lombax lady' he also had called Clank 'friendly little beep-boop' and Kaden 'old furrball'. But Kori smiled innocently again at Ratchet. "Anyway," She grinned. "Who is Angela?"

Ratchet choked on his soup, coughing a second before looking at Kori. He smiled innocently and cleared his throat. "How do you know about Angela?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. See you next time! **


	2. Claire's First Time Saying Goodbye

**Greetings! Welcome to one of my favorite chapters in this series. I love baby Claire lol. Anyway, I'll leave you to read the story. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

"Claire, look at Daddy." Ratchet smiled at his 5-month-old daughter in her high chair. "Claire Bear lookie!" He made funny faces and silly noises at the infant. The tiny little girl giggled and smiled at her father. "Daddy is silly isn't he?" Ratchet finally got some mashed food into the little girl's mouth.

Which almost all of it fell out of her mouth but hey some of it got in.

"Messy little eater," Ratchet used the baby's bib to clean up Claire's chin. "Reminds me of your mother."

Kori's voice came from the kitchen. "Think again. She got that from you." She teased.

"Claire," Ratchet talked in a funny voice to the infant. "Giggle if you agree with Daddy." He, of course, made funny faces to make Claire giggle. "She says Daddy is right." He called to Kori.

Kori came to the kitchen door and leaned on the door frame. "She's not even 6 months old yet. How can she say anything?" She smirked and crossed her arms at Ratchet.

"She's smart." Ratchet smiled at Kori, eyebrow raised. "Like her mother."

Kori laughed and came up behind Ratchet and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That's rich." She rested her chin on top of Ratchet's head. "I'll make you pay later."

"It's almost naptime." Ratchet smiled mischievously. "You can make me pay then."

Kori rubbed Ratchet's shoulders gently. "If you can get this one to nap right away for the first time in her life." She ran her fingers through the fur on the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps. "And we don't lose track of time like we usually do."

"Don't tempt me." Ratchet gently pulled Kori's face down to him, gently kissing her lips.

Little Claire started to fuss in her high chair, kicking and making little grunting noises. Kori sighed and gently soothed her daughter. "Daddy will finish feeding you lunch and then it's nap time for you little miss." She smiled and petted the little one on her back, quieting the infant almost immediately.

"Mommy magic." Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "One day, Mommy will have to teach Daddy how to do that."

Kori kissed Ratchet's cheek. "Then it's not Mommy magic, it would be Daddy magic."

Ratchet was about to reply when the communicator went off. Ratchet gave the baby food to Kori before going to answer it. When Ratchet answered Sasha appeared on the screen, arms crossed and smiling. "Hello, Mr. Mom."

"Very funny." Ratchet smiled. "Did you call me for a reason or just to make fun of me?"

Sasha shrugged. "How are your wife and child?"

"Very well," Ratchet nodded, proud father of a little girl. "Claire is eating solids now, she's not an expert but she'll improve. And Kori is back to updating our communication lines, as you can tell you can now call me from Solana."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Okay, calm down." She rubbed the back of her neck, her smile faded away. "There is another reason I called you."

"There it is." Ratchet clapped his hands together, his face turned serious. "What is it?"

Sasha turned serious herself. "We need you to come to Solana, there's been an invasion. There is no one else I trust to take care of it."

"Madam Mayor." Ratchet sighed. "I can't help you. I need to be here with my wife and daughter." He stopped Sasha, holding up his hand. "I'm a father and husband now, I can't run off to save some far away galaxy when I am needed here, in case something happens."

Sasha pressed the issue but Ratchet refused. She frowned at Ratchet. "Ratchet you grew up in Solana, imagine what the people here are suffering. Imagine families like yours suffering here because you aren't going to help." Sasha crossed her arms at him. "How many babies like your daughter have to be orphaned, Ratchet?"

"I don't want to be the hero of the universe anymore." Ratchet countered. "Find someone else, your father would understand because I'm sure he wants to protect you." Ratchet paced a little. "Claire isn't even 6 months old yet. What if something happens to me? What will become of her and her mother? I can't just leave them."

Kori came in carrying Claire, the little baby giving her father grabby hands. "Ratchet," Kori frowned. "Someone wants you."

"Hello, tiny." Ratchet smiled again, taking Claire from Kori. "You being trouble?"

Kori smiled sadly. "It's nap time and we want our favorite person to put us down."

"As long as we are a good girl." Ratchet cooed to Claire. He kissed Kori on the cheek, told Sasha the discussion wasn't over and left to put the baby to bed. "Here we go, fussy." Ratchet laid his daughter down to bed, gently rubbing her stomach to soothe her to sleep. When Claire's sea colored eyes closed and her breathing deepened Ratchet gently kissed her head before leaving the little baby to sleep.

When he came back Sasha was talking to Kori. Both the females looked up to him as he entered, conversation stopped. Ratchet looked between them, frowning.

"Ratchet," Kori reached out for him, sadness in her eyes. "We need to talk."

Ratchet crossed the room to take Kori's hand. "Okay." He sat next to Kori, looking up at Sasha on the screen in front of them. "What about?"

"Solana needs you." Kori rubbed Ratchet's hand with her thumb. "I know you don't want to go but….we'll be okay." She tried to smile. "Claire isn't that terrible of a baby for me to handle."

Ratchet shook his head. "It's not that, what if something happens? What if you're attacked by space pirates or mercenaries? Polaris is dangerous and Fastoon is hardly ready to fully support even only us living on it. You haven't left the planet for supplies since we found out you were pregnant."

"I can take care of it." Kori placed her free hand on Ratchet's cheek. "You're going to have to trust me."

Ratchet frowned sadly at Kori. "I don't want anything to happen to our family."

"Nothing will happen to us." Kori petted his cheek with her thumb. "I promise I'll take care of our little girl and our home. We will be waiting here for you, right here."

Ratchet sighed, moving closer to Kori. "But," he whispered, "what if something happens to me? I can't just leave you and our daughter."

"I know you'll come back to us." Kori nodded firmly. "You are the universe's best chance, and one of its strongest Lombaxes."

Ratchet smiled again finally. "There are only 5 of us." He lightly exhaled through his nose, worry on his face. "But I'd hate if that number dropped to 4."

"It won't." Kori moved to gently stroke Ratchet's cheek. "If anything you'll come back and maybe one day we'll make it 6, 7, 8, 9, and universe forbid 10." She laughed, making Ratchet smile.

Ratchet sighed, still smiling. He turned to Sasha. "Give me a couple of days, Clank and I'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, see you soon." Sasha nodded and disappeared from the screen.

Sure enough by the next day, Ratchet and Clank were getting ready to go back to Solana, and when it finally came to saying goodbye Ratchet dreaded saying goodbye to little baby Claire. He had lost his parents when he was younger than her, and Ratchet deep down feared his daughter would lose him too.

Claire laughed and giggled in her father's arms, Ratchet holding his little girl as long as he possibly could before he had to leave. He fed her every meal and snack, actually letting her nap on him just so he didn't have to stop holding her.

"Ratchet," Clank said calmly. "It's time to go."

Ratchet sighed and looked at his little girl. "I'm coming, pal. Don't worry." He kissed Claire's forehead a few times, trying to put all the love he had for his daughter into them. Breathing in her sweet baby scent his heart broke having to leave her.

"Don't worry, Ratchet." Clank smiled. "We'll be back before she even notices you're gone."

Ratchet smiled weakly at Clank. "Alright." He rubbed Claire's back and kissed her forehead a few more times. "My little starlight, Daddy will come back to you and Mommy. I promise."

Moments before getting into the ship Ratchet had to hand over Claire to her mother. Kaden wished the boys luck. Kori hugged each of them goodbye, letting Ratchet kiss Claire's forehead at least one more time.

"Stay safe," Kori whispered to Ratchet, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't have too much fun and don't forget to come back."

Ratchet gently touched his forehead to Kori's. "Nothing could keep me away." Clank and Ratchet quickly climbed into the ship while Claire was still sleeping, waving goodbye to his family Ratchet and his best friend set off.

On the way home from their mission Ratchet and Clank got to talking. "What if she doesn't remember me?"

"I assume we're talking about Claire." Clank smiled. "I'm sure she will remember you."

Ratchet nodded. "She was really little." They touched down and snuck out of the ship, creeping up to the house to surprise the inhabitants. Ratchet slowly entered the house to find Kaden and Kori nowhere to be found. He looked around, moving around quietly until he heard a little squeak from behind him, turning around quickly he found an 8-month-old Claire crawling toward him. "Hey there!" Clank jumped off Ratchet's back while Ratchet was picking up the little one.

"Dada!" Claire exclaimed, throwing up her arms and smiling wide.

Kori and Kaden came rushing in to find their favorite heroes with the smallest pain they've had to deal with. "Ratchet! Clank!" Kori smiled and ran to hug each of them. "Welcome home!"

Kaden smiled. "I see you've found our little troublemaker." He laughed, "I'm surprised she didn't alert us right away when you got home."

"Dada." Claire cuddled up to Ratchet's chest.

Kori kissed Ratchet's cheek. "And that one hasn't said anything else since she learned that."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time! **


	3. Rolin's Son

**This one is a fun one, full of OCs but fun. I do hope you enjoy it! I'll let you get to reading. **

* * *

"Rolin," Astrid spoke calmly. "I'm pregnant." She spoke into her bathroom mirror, practicing for that moment. Her boyfriend had recently stopped being a total recluse, and she didn't want to scare him back to being one.

Not to mention when Astrid's father found out an Azimuth boy impregnated his daughter, he was less than pleased (almost going out and killing Rolin himself). But Astrid and Rolin were both adults, they would take care of it themselves. Astrid hoped. Oh, boy did she hope.

A slight wave of nausea came over Astrid for a moment, the most she had for morning sickness, but it served as a reminder as to what she was doing. Today was the day she would tell him her biggest secret. Today was the day she would tell Rolin he was going to be a father.

She hurried to dinner at the Azimuth household, steeling herself before she was let into the house. Sitting across from Montay's new girlfriend, Alice, Astrid felt very….homely. Alice was quite pretty with a light cream coat, orange stripes, and yellow eyes. She was also thin and tall while Astrid was starting to get a little baby belly which didn't help her self consciousness.

"Astrid, your greens." Becca held out the bowl to her.

Astrid tried to smile, just the smell of the vegetables making her nauseous. "Oh, no thank you." This caused the table to stop and look at her. "I'm just….craving meat right now." She laughed nervously.

"Astrid," Rolin frowned, confused, "you don't eat meat."

Astrid internally cursed. "I just….am thinking about having a little change." She shrugged, keeping up her smile. "No big deal, you know. It's been so long I guess my body is telling me to get back to basics."

"Looks like you could use the protein," Alice commented with a smile. "You have been looking pale nowadays."

Montay turned to Alice. "Alice," He scolded lightly.

"What?" Alice shrugged. "It's true."

Astrid tried to keep smiling. "Yeah," she feigned laughter. "Things have been interesting at the Research Facility, that might be why." The smell of the vegetables sitting right next to her made her stomach churn in an unsettling way, Astrid gently pushed the vegetables to the other side of the table toward Alice.

"Well," Rolin smiled kindly. "If meat is what the lady wants." He found the full plate of steaks and gave it to Astrid, almost immediately her mouth watering.

Astrid smiled widely back at Rolin. "Thanks." She took several pieces and put them on her plate, giving the almost empty plate back to Rolin. Forgetting her manners Astrid immediately dug into the food with such vigor everyone else just sat there until Astrid finally noticed her faux pas.

"Do you like it?" Spade smiled.

Astrid covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassment burned on her cheeks. "Yes, it's delicious."

"Wonderful," Spade nodded. "I'll have to teach Rolin the recipe so he can make them for you." He looked to his second stepson. "Tomorrow once I'm off work."

Rolin saluted. "Yes, sir."

"It's okay." Astrid tried to smile, shaking her head. "You don't have to go to the trouble."

Spade pointed with his fork. "Nonsense, someone likes the food I made. Plus knowledge is made to be shared." He smirked. "Besides Rolin needs something to look forward to besides your visit."

"Spade," Becca scolded, smiling. "We all like the food you make, but Rolin does need something to actually do in the day."

Rolin looked around the table, crossing his arms. "Alright, everyone get their jabs at Rolin out now."

"Well," Montay smiled. "I know we are all still wondering when you are going to marry Astrid."

Alice nodded in agreement. "And when you're going to move out of your parents' house."

"When," Becca nodded. "Will you get your first job."

Spade looked at the ceiling, closing one eye. "Or when you'll leave the house again."

Everyone turned to Astrid, as she was the only one to not say anything. She frowned a little bit, Astrid cleared her throat and looked at Rolin. "We….need to talk." She grabbed Rolin's hand and pulled him from the table.

"Um...okay." Rolin followed quickly as she pulled him into his bedroom. "What do we need to talk about?"

Astrid closed the door behind them, leaning on the door to keep it closed. She took a deep breath and sat Rolin down on his bed. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Astrid couldn't help but pace. "Something big."

"Okay." Rolin raised an eyebrow. "Should I be concerned?"

Astrid just walked the length of the room over and over. "I…." Her heart pounded in her chest, nervousness and fear fluttering in her chest. "I don't think so."

Rolin got up and stopped her pacing. "Astrid, tell me what's wrong." His face was serious yet concerned.

"Well," Astrid bit her lip, looking up into Rolin's brown eyes. "I'm…." Her mouth stopped working, almost freezing in place.

Rolin half nodded. "You're?"

"I'm…." Astrid swallowed, her emotions on a rollercoaster she was just stuck on. She tightly closed her eyes and turned away from Rolin. "I'm pregnant."

Rolin nearly froze. "Preg….Pregnant?" He swallowed and quickly fell back down onto his bed. Rolin's brain running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Astrid turned to the side and lifted her loose shirt to show the slight baby bump she had. "Yes, I'm sure."

Rolin reached out to gently touch the firm little bump. "Wow." He started to smile before he remembered. "Meat, you're craving meat." Rolin looked up at Astrid. "You haven't eaten meat in years, and now you are craving it."

"Yeah." Astrid nodded sadly, smiling a little. "And I can't stand vegetables anymore."

Rolin gently rubbed Astrid's stomach, leaning in to speak to it. "Little Bugger, your mommy is a vegetarian. Be nice and let Mommy have her vegetables." He kissed her bump and smiled. "You're definitely my kid because you like meat, but Daddy is going to have to learn how to make Grandpa Spade's Steaks so Mommy can have all the steak you want."

"Don't-" Astrid almost laughed. "Don't encourage that." She smiled a little. "So….I assume you're okay with us having a kid?"

Rolin took a breath before he nodded, looking up at Astrid. "I think so, yeah, but I might just be in shock." He stood and gently kissed Astrid's lips. "Does your dad know already?"

"I had to stop him from killing you," Astrid laughed weakly. "He almost came over here guns blazing."

Rolin wrapped his arms around Astrid, a bit sad, her back against his chest. "You know what this means?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You'll be forever be linked to the Azimuth name, all because you fell in love with me."

"If I actually cared," Astrid put her hand tenderly on his face. "I would have avoided you Azimuth boys like the plague." She frowned a little, in the back of her mind she remembered Alister. Him fighting off the other guards to be with Becca, Montay, and Rolin. The shouting and screaming when Becca, Montay, and Rolin had to be dragged through the portal.

Rolin saw her frown. "You okay?" He whispered. "Is the baby bothering you?"

"No," Astrid smiled again. "I really haven't had much morning sickness, besides that vegetables make me want to vomit."

Rolin snickered a little. "A vegetarian who can't eat vegetables." He kissed her cheek. "We are going to need plenty of fruit."

"Pineapples sound delicious," Astrid said without thinking, dreamy and happy. "And grapefruits."

Rolin snuggled up to Astrid. "I'm going to have to write all this down." He rubbed his cheek against hers. "Would you be opposed to me asking you to marry me?"

"You better marry me." Astrid smiled, pulling his hands on her stomach. "I'm carrying your baby."

Rolin nodded. "Our baby." He smiled. "Nothing could be better."

"Rolin?" Becca's voice came from the other side of the door. "Astrid? Everything alright?"

Rolin kissed Astrid before calling back. "Yes, Mom. We'll be back in a minute." He lowered his voice in case his mother was lurking by the door. "Should we tell them? Are you ready for that?" Rolin gently rubbed her stomach, their baby inside. "We don't have to say anything if you're not ready."

"Oh, I'm ready." Astrid nodded with her hands on Rolin's. "I was just really nervous about telling you." She smiled. "I didn't want to scare you back into being a recluse."

Together they came up with a plan before they came back down to the table, Spade retrieving Astrid's plate that they were keeping warm for her. "Oh," Astrid smiled at her plate. "Thank you so much. Your grandchild loves these."

Everything stopped. Everyone looked at Astrid and Rolin.

Becca's eyes went big. "What?"

"Two things," Rolin grinned and leaned on the table. "We're getting married and you have a grandchild en route."

Becca covered her mouth with her hands. "What?" She looked between Astrid and Rolin. "Are you serious?"

"I have this." Astrid smiled and pulled out a scan for Becca to look at. "You can keep that one I have one for myself at home."

Rolin went around to look at the scan behind his mother. "You didn't show me that." He smiled and pointed. "It's got my big ears."

Montay smiled. "Probably your fat head too." He ducked Rolin's hand and nodded to Astrid. "Congratulations," Montay gently patted her hand. "Any plans for the wedding?"

"Nothing yet." Astrid rubbed her stomach. "We pretty much decided just now to get married." She laughed a little. "But keep those vegetables away from me, the baby hates them." Alice was smiling but in a funny smug kind of way. Astrid ignored Alice, there was something about her that she never liked. But if she made Montay happy, then Astrid couldn't deny him that.

Becca gave the scan at Spade to look at. "You poor thing," She smiled at Astrid. "That's all you've eaten for at least 10 years." Becca looked at Spade. "What if we made vegetable steaks so Astrid can have her veggies and the baby can have his meat?"

"His?" Rolin questioned, getting Spade his glasses. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

Becca smiled. "It's said that if the mother craves meat she's carrying a boy." She looked at her sons. "I craved meat each time with both of you but with Kori, it was strawberries and sugar."

"Well," Astrid leaned back and rubbed her stomach. "Whatever the baby is, as long as he or she is healthy I'll be happy."

The months passed and eventually, Astrid and Rolin got married and then months later the day came when Rolin became a father. Astrid laid sleeping while Rolin smiled like an idiot holding his son.

The baby was a healthy hefty little boy, and Rolin didn't want to put the little bugger down. He smiled when the baby started to suck on his thumb, quickly grabbing a little bottle to feed his son. As Astrid needed her sleep after bringing their bouncing baby boy into the world, Rolin wanted to pull his own weight as a new father.

"What to name you…." Rolin whispered to the baby in the crook of his arm. "How about….Theo?" He looked at the baby, smiling. "No, that's not right."

"Raymond? No, no, no." Rolin wondered. "Michael? No."

Rolin put the bottle down, putting the baby on his shoulder. He thought about the baby's name for a bit, Rolin patting the baby's back to make him burp. "You're not an Albert or Anthony, I don't think." After the baby was burped he put the baby in his lap. "Zeon is a bit weird though." The little baby opened his eyes and smiled. Rolin raised an eyebrow. "Your mom would kill me if I named you Zeon." But still, he accepted the little baby's answer. "Alright, Zeon Azimuth it is but if your mother asks it was my idea, little guy." Rolin took baby Zeon's hand and shook it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! See you next time! **


	4. Franklin's First Crush

**Welcome back! Please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, I'll be quite so you can read about Franklin's First Crush. **

* * *

Ratchet and Clank were doing regular maintenance on Aphelion, Ratchet underneath checking on the thrusters and undercarriage while Clank was in the cockpit to check the displays.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Ratchet's head shot up to bang on Aphelion's undercarriage. He groaned in pain and pulled out from under Aphelion to see his darling 5-year-old, Claire, smiling at him.

Kori finally made it to the garage to hear Ratchet groan. "Ratchet, are you okay?" One hand held the small hand of their 3-year-old, Franklin, and the other held their newly 1-year-old Ian.

"I'm fine." Ratchet smiled, rubbing his head a little bit. "Just had a bit of a surprise." He grinned to Claire and spread his arms. "Come here, trouble." Ratchet laughed as the little girl tackled him in the biggest hug she could manage.

Kori smiled and was about to speak when Claire cut in. "Daddy, Daddy! Grandpa gave me hoverboots. He says I'm pretty good with them, wanna see?"

"Hoverboots, huh?" Ratchet smiled before standing and holding out his hands for Claire to hold. "Hold my hands so you don't fall."

Claire gently took Ratchet's hands before activating her hoverboots, she slipped around a little bit but otherwise, Claire was quite stable on them. "Ratchet," Kori smiled. "Your father has equipped a hyper 5-year-old with powered footwear. I don't think Claire should have hoverboots just yet."

"But Mommy," Claire frowned, turning off her hoverboots and pouting at her mother. "I want them and Grandpa said I could have them." She folded her hands above her head and gave Kori her biggest eyes. "Please, Mommy."

Kori handed Ian off to Ratchet, letting go of Franklin's hand and kneeling down to Claire. "If you promise that Daddy and Grandpa can teach you how to use them properly before you start to show off on them."

"But that's no fun." Claire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ratchet bounced Ian, the baby giggling in response. "But that is fair." He nodded at Claire. "Mommy knows what she's talking about."

"Mama." Franklin tugged at Kori's sleeve.

Kori smiled at Franklin. "Yes, baby?"

"Frank-lin, not baby." The 3-year-old puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Ian is a baby."

Kori and Ratchet shared a quiet laugh before Kori turned back to Franklin. "Sorry, Franklin. What do you need?" Franklin held out his hands for the circuit breaker he and his grandfather made, which Kori handed over. "Show Daddy and Uncle Clank what you've made."

"Hey, pal, come look at what Franklin brought us." Ratchet called into Aphelion's cockpit. The friends examined the little boy's creation and oohed and aahed at the workmanship. It was obvious that Kaden had done the majority of the work but Franklin was 3. Not old enough to use big boys tools.

Clank turned over the small object in his hands. "This is very well done, Franklin." He handed it back to Franklin, who smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Uncle Clank. Grandpa helped." Franklin bounced a little before returning to his mother.

Kori lightly pinched Franklin's cheek, standing and putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, it's lunchtime. Come on back to the house and eat there for once." She took Franklin's hand and looked around for Claire.

Claire was exploring the garage and trying to peak at her father's tools, up on her tippy toes. "Daddy, do you use all these?"

"Yes, Claire," Ratchet smiled, looking at his best friend and Claire's namesake. He held out his free hand for her. "Come on, little dynamite, it's time to eat." Clank hopped onto Ratchet's back and Claire ran over and took his hand.

As the group was traveling back to the family home a damaged green ship with a familiar logo landed on the landing pad. Franklin and Claire ducked behind their parents to hide from the large green buffoon that exited the ship.

"Ratchet!" Quark cheered. "Clank! And…." He looked at Kori.

Kori sighed, eyebrow raised. "My name is Kori, Quark. You crashed my wedding to Ratchet." She gently put her hand on Franklin's head, who was hiding behind her. "And these are our children. Claire, Franklin, and baby Ian."

"Adorable." Quark reached out to touch Claire and she snapped her teeth at him. He pulled his hand back, trying to keep smiling. "Listen, I'm in need of a small favor."

As the adults were talking Claire moved behind her mother to stand beside Franklin. "This guy is weird." She commented to her little brother.

"I like him." Franklin smiled.

Claire raised an eyebrow at Franklin. "You're weird." She reached up to tug on her mother's shirt hem. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"In a minute, sweetheart," Kori replied, taking Ian from Ratchet so Ratchet could give Quark's ship a once over.

Claire frowned and huffed. Franklin leaned on his mother's legs to try and get a better look at Quark, a shy little smile on his face. He tugged on his mother's pants pocket, looking up at her with curiosity and shyness. "Mama, is that a friend of Daddy's?"

"He is," Kori nodded. "He is Captain Qwark, he's been a friend of your father's almost as long as Uncle Clank has." She shrugged, looking down at the little boy. "Though I use the term friend lightly."

Franklin nodded, still hiding behind his mother. "I like him."

"I can't say I agree with you," Kori smiled. She turned to her husband. "Ratchet, you have three hungry kids waiting for you."

Ratchet's bottom half was hanging out the front of the ship. "In a minute."

"Daddy," Claire went up and tugged on Ratchet's foot. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Ratchet pulled himself out of Qwark's ship. "Alright, little monster." He smiled at Claire for a moment before he turned to Qwark. "Come and have lunch with us, I'll see about fixing your ship after the children have been appeased."

Kori smiled as Ratchet walked passed her holding Claire's hand. "Wrapped around her little finger."

"Quiet, you." Ratchet laughed, lightly elbowing Kori.

So the group sat down for lunch and Qwark told all the kids about how he saved their parents' wedding and was the hero of multiple universes. How he, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark, saved Ratchet and Clank countless times. Franklin hung on his every word.

Claire interrupted and smiled, food in her mouth. "Daddy almost missed me being born because he was saving your butt."

"Claire," Kori scolded.

The little girl shrugged. "It's true."

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "But we don't say butt."

Claire pointed with her spoon, frowning a little. "But you just said it."

"You know what I mean," Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Especially, since you are a little lady."

Claire spooned more food into her mouth. "I'll never be a lady."

"She is your daughter." Kori sighed and smiled at Ratchet.

Ratchet smirked. "Why is it when she misbehaves she's my daughter?"

"Excuse me." Qwark cut in, a little miffed. "I was speaking of my great triumphs when I was so rudely interrupted." He smiled at little Franklin who was really the one one who had been paying attention to him and his story. "I have to recount now for my little fan."

Ratchet nodded. "Right, sorry, Qwark."

So for the rest of lunch, Qwark did not shut up, maybe a little bit from Ian throwing baby food at him. Ratchet could not finish lunch fast enough to finish Qwark's ship fast enough to get the green behemoth out of his house.

Nap time was after lunch so Kori tried to get her children in line to nap, though Ian was already snoozing. Franklin couldn't keep his eyes open but wanted to continue listening to stories about Qwark. Even following them out the door when Ratchet and Clank took Qwark to check out the ship.

"Franklin," Kori caught up with the sleepwalking kid. "Nap time, come on." She tried to grab the little one's hand while balancing a sleeping baby on her shoulder.

Little Franklin shook his head, even though he yawned. "But Mama, I'm not tired."

"Uh-huh." Kori nodded. "Get back here."

Franklin escaped his mother to run to his father. "I want to stay with Daddy." He grabbed Ratchet's pants leg to keep up with him. "And Uncle Clank."

"Buddy," Ratchet smiled and stopped to kneel down to the little boy. "Your ears are getting droopy, Mama is right that it's nap time."

Franklin shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes. "But I'm not tired." He whined.

"I don't believe you." Ratchet laughed, picking up Franklin and standing back up. "Once he's out we'll return him," Ratchet told Kori, who still had to wrangle a 5-year-old into quiet time so Franklin and Ian could sleep.

Kori smiled. "Best of luck to you." She petted the baby head on her shoulder. "Let's get the sleepy head to bed."

"Mama," Claire looked up to her mother. "Can I practice my hoverboots with Grandpa instead of quiet time?"

Ratchet shook his head and carried the three-year-old to Qwark's ship. "Clank, how about you run a diagnostic while I find a place to put Franklin." He looked to Qwark for a second. "How about you hold him, Qwark?"

"Me?" Qwark asked, pointing at himself. "I don't know about that."

Ratchet laughed. "He won't bite you." He handed the pretty much sleeping toddler to Qwark. "Claire would, but not Franklin."

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Qwark laughed weakly, holding Franklin away from him a little.

Ratchet shook his head. "Hold him further away from you, Qwark." He sighed. "Just hold him until I'm done, he'll fall asleep soon enough."

"Okay." Qwark nodded, finally holding the toddler against his chest.

Franklin cuddled up to Qwark, a little smile on his face. "I like you," he whispered in his sleep. Qwark ignored the little child, just holding him until his ship was fixed. It didn't take long but Ratchet happily took his son back after he was finished.

"Kori," Ratchet came back to the house, little toddler on his shoulder. "I think we need to talk about Franklin."

Kori was doing dishes, their 5-year-old off with Kaden. "Should we be concerned?"

"No, but I'm just wondering if you noticed how Franklin reacted to Qwark." Ratchet took Franklin to his room to lay him down in his toddler bed. "I know he's only 3 but he's never acted that way around anyone before."

Kori nodded. "We don't get many visitors."

"No," Ratchet leaned on the wall next to Kori. "I think….Franklin had a crush on Qwark." He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Kori.

Kori stopped and met Ratchet's eyes. "Are you okay with that?" She thought for a moment. "He did keep saying how much he liked him."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Ratchet smiled. "Besides that Qwark is way too old for him."

Kori smiled a little. "He's just a little boy, we'll just have to let him figure that out on his own." She patted Ratchet's head with her wet gloves. "And if it's true, he's our son and we love him for who he is."

"Yeah," Ratchet smirked and wrapped his arms around Kori's waist. "Claire will always be the weird one." He laughed, rubbing his wet hair on her cheek.

Kori laughed and kissed Ratchet's cheek. "She gets it from you." She laughed and leaned on Ratchet.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review, I'd love to know what you think. Anyway, see you next time! **


	5. Ratchet Tests Orion

**Hello and welcome! This is one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoy it, and if you see anything you think needs improving drop me a review. I won't be offended. But, please enjoy. **

* * *

The kids were allowed to sleep in this particular morning, mostly because their father wanted to surprise them and have a peaceful breakfast before the attack came. Kori, Kaden, and Ratchet were the first to the breakfast table, naturally, with little Rosalyn in her high chair. Ratchet got to have his touching moment where he held Rosalyn for the first time, but now he had to deal with the mob.

Moving the baby out of the blast zone Kori called for the kids to come for breakfast, as she did every morning.

And out Claire came, slow and tired. Claire rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Morning Mom, Morning Grandpa." Her brain slow from getting a full night of sleep.

"Morning, Claire." Ratchet smiled, moving back a little from the table.

Claire perked to attention, finally seeing her father. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed and tackled her father in a hug around his neck.

This attracted the rest of the children quicker. Franklin, Ian, and Liza rushed to the dining room to see their father sitting at the dining table. Franklin and Ian grinned madly as they tackled their father with Claire. Liza screamed and followed her brothers.

Kori laughed as her husband was now covered in their children. "Still the same kids."

"Yeah." Ratchet smiled under the pile. "Alright, kids, your old man needs to breathe." The kids let him go but stayed close. "That never gets old."

Kaden gently pushed Rosalyn back to the table and settled into his seat. "It's like they missed their dad or something."

"Speaking of missed," Ratchet stood and hugged Claire, smiling. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Claire hugged her father back tightly, smiling wide. "You missed me, Dad?"

"Believe it or not." Ratchet laughed, he pulled back to look his eldest daughter in the eye. "What I didn't miss is that you brought someone back with you." He playfully frowned at Claire. "A certain someone of the male gender." Franklin and Ian snickered behind their sister's back.

Claire looked at her mother and grandfather with disbelief. "You told him about Orion?" She pouted.

"Orion?" Ratchet mused to Claire. "Is that the kid's name?" He turned serious, like someone had insulted Clank. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

Claire held up her hands. "Daddy, you don't have to do that." She pleaded with Ratchet, her most innocent eyes equipped. "He's nice, you'll like him. I promise."

Liza giggled to her brothers. "Dad's going to put him through the gauntlet."

"No," Claire turned to her siblings. "Daddy's nicer than that." She went to her mother, hands folded and pouting. "Mom, tell Dad that he doesn't have to do that to Orion."

Kori raised her hands. "I'm staying out of it." Kaden following suit as he fed little Rosalyn.

"Let me worry about what I'm going to do to him." Ratchet told his children, sitting back at the breakfast table. "Right now, we are having breakfast."

Kori looked at the time. "I probably should wake up Orion."

"I'll do it!" Claire raised her hand.

Ratchet pointed at Claire with his fork, his frown serious. "No, you're not."

"Can I?" Ian smiled, mischievous and wild.

Ratchet nodded to his second son. "Go ahead."

"Daddy, that's not fair." Claire stopped Ian. "He's not used to Ian's wake up calls." She kept her brother next to her. Or rather her brother's shirt as young Ian slipped out of the shirt and escaped to Kaden's room to wake up the unexpecting Orion.

Young Ian got his favorite tool to wake up people, a small smoke machine his grandfather made for him. Hiding under Kaden's bed Ian turned on the smoke machine. He let the smoke build up before he started screaming.

Poor Orion awoke with such a start, he saw the smoke in the room and immediately bolted, not even stopping to put on pants.

Luckily he stopped at the dining room, seeing the rest of the family not running for the nearest exit. Claire facepalmed as the first time her boyfriend was meeting her father was in his underwear.

While all the remaining children's laughter was being shushed by their mother, Ratchet stayed serious. "Orion, I'm guessing." He frowned and folded his hands on the table.

"You're not doing this to him." Claire glared at Ratchet. "You're not being fair." She went to Orion, turned him around and pushed him back down the hallway. "Get some clothes on, Orion."

Ian tried to sneak back past his sister but she caught him. Holding the kid by the crook of his neck so he couldn't get away. "Dad," Ian feigned choking. "Claire's choking me."

"Claire, no choking your brother." Ratchet's voice scolded her.

Claire called back. "If I really was choking him he wouldn't be able to talk."

Ian took this opportunity to start to make choking noises. "Claire!" Kori scolded.

"I'm not doing anything!" Claire let Ian go and pushed him toward the dining room. She caught Orion on his way back, wearing the clothes he had worn the day before. "Listen," she whispered. "This isn't going to be great."

Orion tried to smile. "Relax, Claire." He shrugged. "I'm just meeting your dad."

"Who has access to a massive amount of artillery that he's used to save the universe countless times." Claire grimaced, rubbing the back of her neck.

Orion stopped for a moment before he looked at Claire. Fear in his eyes. "Why is that a thing you're just telling me now?"

"Right, Orion," Claire scoffed. "How was I supposed to weave that naturally into a conversation?" She held up her hands and mocked herself. "Oh yeah, Orion, my dad has saved the universe a bunch of times and he has a lot of guns." Claire frowned, dropping her act. "Plus you were supposed to go back to the Lombax Dimension, you were supposed to see very little of my parents. My dad wasn't even here when you decided to stay."

Orion buried his face into his hands, rubbing his face for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "If I die, know that I really enjoyed my time with you."

"He won't kill you." Claire smiled, removing Orion's hands off his face. "I won't let him." She lightly kissed his cheek. "And if he does I'm never speaking to him again."

Orion smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Come on, Claire," Franklin called. "Before breakfast is gone."

Orion leaned into Claire. "Anywhere else we could get breakfast together?" He whispered, smiling.

"Nope," Claire laughed. "This is the only place on the entire planet."

Orion smirked. "Waffles?"

"No such thing here." Claire shook her head.

Orion wrapped his arms around Claire. "You poor deprived things."

Ratchet finally came into the hallway and removed Claire from Orion's embrace, gently pushing his daughter toward the dining room and roughly pulling Orion by the collar of his shirt.

"Dad," Claire complained. "Be nice to him."

Ratchet sat Orion right next to himself at the table and Claire next to Kaden and Baby Rosalyn. "If he's going to date you, he's got to pass my test first."

"Test?" Orion asked, trying to feign bravado. "What kind of test, sir?"

Claire frowned and crossed her arms. "You didn't have to be tested to date Mom."

"Her father wasn't around," Ratchet nodded to Claire. "Your father is."

Orion nodded. "I'll do it." He shrugged. "Whatever you throw at me, I'll do it."

"Good answer." Ratchet smiled at Orion.

Kori made everyone finish their breakfast before Ratchet set about 'testing' Orion. When they were walking to the first test Claire walked next to her father. "I swear, Dad, if you hurt Orion I'm never speaking to you again." She crossed her arms. "Never infinity."

The other kids tagged along just to watch. "Well," Franklin smiled. "It'll be quieter."

"Franklin." Kori scolded, walking next to Ratchet and Claire. "Besides, your father isn't going to hurt Orion. Right, Ratchet?" She gave her husband the stink eye.

Ratchet smiled. "I make no promises."

"Dad!" Claire huffed.

Ratchet turned to Orion, walking backward. "Now, Orion, how proficient are you with hover boots?"

"Um," Orion smiled sheepishly. "Never worn them or used them."

Ratchet nodded. "If you're going to stay here you're going to have to work. So once we get you into some hover boots we'll see about what you can do for Fastoon."

"Yes, sir," Orion confirmed.

Ratchet turned back around and whispered to Kori. "I'm starting to like this kid."

"I told you he's not as bad as you thought he was going to be." Kori rolled her eyes, smirking. "You're just doing this to torture Claire."

Ratchet kissed Kori's cheek. "I knew I married you for your brains."

"Is that all?" Kori teased. "Get your 'test' over with, the rest of us have work to do." She turned to her children. "Come on, kids. We've got a planet to restore."

Franklin, Ian, and Liza all groaned but followed their mother. Claire continued to follow her father until Kori grabbed her arm. "But," Claire managed before her mother dragged her away.

Ratchet fitted Orion with a pair of hoverboots and let the kid run the course without giving him any instruction. Luckily Orion had nanotech so all the times he fell on his face or butt did little damage to him.

About the 12th or 13th time Orion fell on his face, Ratchet had lost count, he groaned into the dirt. "I hope you're enjoying this," Orion's voice muffled. "Because I am not."

"A little." Ratchet laughed and walked up to Orion, kneeling down next to him. "I see my daughter didn't pick you for your hoverboot skills."

Orion pulled his face from the dirt and rested his chin on the ground. "Nope." He stayed down, putting his arms under his chin.

"Tell me, kid," Ratchet sighed. "Why did my daughter pick you?"

Orion tried to smile but his face hurt. "I can only hope that it's because I make her happy." He kept his eyes low and he sighed. "That's why I chose her, because she makes me happy."

"Alright." Ratchet nodded and pulled Orion up. "Come on, if you want to date my daughter you have to earn it."

Orion moved his head and his neck cracked a dozen times over. "Yes, sir." He nodded, straightening up to the best of his ability. For the next month if ever there was a heavy lifting job to be done it was up to Orion to do it, including building his own room onto the house.

After one of the harder days Orion was laying on the roof of the house, partly to hide from Ratchet and party to catch his breath. He watched Claire come up onto the roof, if he hadn't been so sore Orion would have sat up to greet her.

"Sorry," Claire laughed. "My dad can be a real character." She sat beside him for a moment before laying down beside him.

Orion couldn't laugh, he was so sore. "It's okay, I signed up for this."

"To have my dad almost kill you every day." Claire scoffed. "No one in their right mind would sign up for that."

Orion smiled a little. "Good thing I'm not in my right mind."

"Oh jeez," Claire laughed. She resisted hitting Orion, as to not cause him more pain.

"Claire and Orion." Ratchet's voice came from the ground. "Get down here."

Claire got up and looked down at her father from the roof. "No." She crossed her arms and frowned. Ratchet mirrored his daughter, and the battle of wills commenced.

Orion groaned but got up. "Coming." He slowly retreated from the roof, regretfully to Ratchet's side.

"Orion!" Claire scolded him, saddened that he chose her father over her. She gave one final huff before zooming away on her hoverboots.

Orion frowned and looked at Ratchet. "Sorry, but I have to. If this means I fail, I don't care." He chased after Claire, gliding away on his own hoverboots.

Ratchet smiled and turned toward the house. "You pass."

Claire was running the hoverboot course, not caring if she crashed or got hurt. Her heart burned with anger, and feeling the wind on her face was somehow a remedy for it.

"Claire!" Orion called for her. She just kept going so he started to follow after her. "Claire, please listen. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

Claire sniffled and evaded him. "No kidding." She huffed and crossed her arms, continuing the track no problem. "He probably told you to come after me, you're practically attached at the hip."

"He didn't tell me to go after you." Orion sighed, tired and sore. "I don't care if following after you makes me fail the test. I follow your dad around and do all of the stupid things he has me do because," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to be with you."

Claire stopped and took a deep breath. "I told you." She looked at him, crestfallen. "I told you meeting my dad wouldn't be great."

"And I believe you." Orion gently approached her, laughing weakly. "But I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you." He shook his head. "Your dad has been demanding I do every little job under the sun to prove I can date you."

The far off voice of Kori came from the house. "Dinner time!"

"Come on." Orion reached out his hand to Claire. "I'll walk you to the house." Claire took his hand and they both jetted back toward the house. Orion smiled a little. "I would rather spend time with you then with your dad, he's cool and all but….no one could replace you."

Claire smiled weakly. "He is kinda cool. Kinda." She laughed a little. "Right now I like my mom and grandpa better because they're actually nice to you."

They made it to the house and Orion's dinner wasn't outside. The couple looked at each other for a moment before Claire went in. Everyone was around the table already and there were two empty spots next to one another.

"Um," Claire looked to her parents, full of teenage attitude. "Are we starving Orion now?"

Ratchet gave his daughter a confused look. "No, why?" He raised an eyebrow at Claire. "Where is Orion?"

"He is waiting outside for his dinner." Claire frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You know, like you've been making him."

Ratchet shook his head, frowning a little. "Get him in here, and don't forget to clean up for dinner."

"What?" Claire blinked.

Kori lightly elbowed Ratchet. Ratchet tried not to laugh, keeping his face at least a little serious for his daughter. "Come on before dinner gets cold."

"You mean…." Claire started to smile. "You mean he passed?!" She tackled her father around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claire bounced with excitement.

Ratchet patted Claire's back, smiling. "Alright, kiddo, just go get your boyfriend before he's stolen by scavengers."

"Yay!" Claire cheered and ran off to fetch Orion from outside.

Kori leaned around Ratchet to yell at the teenagers. "Don't forget to wash your hands!"

"Okay!" Claire called back. She ran out and dragged Orion into the house, making sure both of them washed their hands before sitting at the dinner table.

Orion looked around for a moment before looking to Ratchet. "Does this mean I pass?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember if there is ever a story you want to read let me know. Anyway, I'll see you next time, bye! **


	6. Orion's Proposal

**Hello and welcome to the story about how Orion proposed to Claire, a lovely little story. Some father-in-law and son-in-law bonding, just a lovely little diddy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Please me a review or a request, I'd love to write more stories with these characters! **

* * *

Orion's heart almost beat out of his chest, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going into cardiac arrest. Like 80 percent sure. It was the beginning of a new work day and Ratchet and Orion were building Orion a ship of his own. Orion was in the cockpit of his almost complete ship, but unable to truly focus on his work.

He was thinking about if it was time to propose to Claire, his girlfriend of about five years. And he was super nervous.

"Orion," Ratchet came from underneath the ship, "What's wrong? I can hear you panting from under here."

Orion raised his hand to his chest, trying to slow his heart and breathing. "N-No, I'm fine. Honest." He leaned over the side to smile at Ratchet. "Nothing is wrong."

"Is there something wrong with the displays?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Or is it something else?"

Orion sat back. "Something else." He admitted, frowning a little bit. Ratchet just sighed and got Orion to follow him the garage roof where the older Lombax sat Orion down.

"Alright," Ratchet groaned a little. He was no longer young as he once was. "Spill it."

Orion glanced at his elder for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. "So...I've been thinking…"

"Is that why there is steam coming out your ears?" Ratchet teased, smiling and elbowing Orion.

Orion sighed and turned away from Ratchet. "I'm being serious." Orion took a deep breath. "I was thinking about….asking Claire to marry me."

"Ah," Ratchet nodded. Was he this anxious when he asked Kori? They'd been together long then Claire and Orion, and also they were older. "You guys are still young, why rush? Is Claire pregnant?"

Orion blushed and turned to Ratchet in surprise. "No!" He cried, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, we haven't done anything like that."

"Okay, so why now?" Ratchet tried not to laugh.

Orion tried to look for a way to describe it. "It just….feels right, you know?" He sighed. "Without taking our relationship a certain direction," Orion shot a glare at Ratchet, "It feels like it's the next step. Plus I really want to marry her." He sharply exhaled and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Because," A laugh finally escaped Ratchet. "I'm your future father-in-law. If Claire is anything like her mother, which she really is, she'll say yes." He lightly hit Orion's shoulder. "Her mom married a stubborn pain like me, and I don't doubt that she would marry a pain in the butt like you."

Orion smiled a little. "I thought you liked me."

"I do," Ratchet sighed, smiling. "But I just have to give you a hard time if you're going to marry my daughter." He looked out onto the Fastoon terrain, a different view from the roof of his home. "I was about your age when I met Kori and we spent a long time as friends. Then I started to fall in love with her, and then I married her."

Orion nodded. "Must of at least taken a century or more."

"Why you little." Ratchet laughed and pushed Orion's shoulder. "I'm going to tell Kori you said that." He smiled. "Your future mother-in-law."

Orion laughed a little before his laughter faded. "How do you know?" He looked at Ratchet, a little worried. "How do you know she'll say yes?"

"She's my daughter." Ratchet smiled. "Your relationship may move quickly but Claire got my need for speed. Patience is not one of her strong suits."

Orion nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." He sat back and sighed a little. "I don't know how I'm going to ask her."

"You'll think of something." Ratchet patted Orion on the back, gently taking Orion's shoulders and gently shaking him. "But right now we have to finish your ship, now that you're not hyperventilating anymore."

Orion laughed. "I was not…." He sighed. "Alright, whatever, old man."

Sometime later Orion approached the one person he never thought he would have about his problem. "You're asking me," Franklin said over the communicator, no one else around. "How to propose to my sister." He groaned and looked at Orion with annoyance. "As your boyfriend, wouldn't you know how to do that?"

"I thought as smart as you are you'd have some idea." Orion sighed. "Some better idea than I do, anyway."

Franklin sighed and shook his head. "I'm an inventor, not a relationship guru."

"You're also her brother." Orion pointed at Franklin. "If anyone should know Claire, it's you."

Franklin raised an eyebrow. "Also you, her hopefully future fiance."

"You sound like your dad." Orion groaned, leaning back a little.

Franklin actually laughed and shook his head. "I hope, that's where half my genetics came from." He sighed and settled. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Franklin's eye caught some movement and he straightened up. "If you wanted to know about water purification you could have asked Claire."

"What?" Orion looked at Franklin like he was crazy. He followed Franklin's eyes and saw Claire leaning on the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, right." Orion laughed weakly. "I just thought I'd learn a new skill to help you out."

Claire entered the room and nodded slowly. "So, you called Franklin. My baby brother in another dimension to ask about my job." She sat down next to Orion. "What is going on?"

"Bye Orion." Franklin smiled and cut off the connection. Orion sighed and gave himself the mental note to kill Franklin later.

Claire smiled and laughed. "Yes."

"What?" Orion straightened up.

Claire gently kissed Orion's lips. "Yes, I will marry you."

"I…." Orion blinked. "What?"

Claire laughed. "Did you really think Franklin could help you?"

"Wait." Orion waved his hand a little. "What?" He looked at Claire sheepishly. "You….knew I was planning to propose?"

Claire nodded. "Sorry I got a little impatient, and I heard my parents talking."

"Hold on," Orion smiled and got down on one knee. "Let me just…." he pulled out the ring Ratchet and he made. "Claire Angela Olympic," Orion took a deep breath. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Claire smiled and leaned down to kiss Orion. "Nothing could stop me from marrying you."

Suddenly colored paper rained down on the couple, and they turned to see their family with confetti tubes pointed toward the couple.

"Congratulations!" They said.

Ratchet raised a hand. "Orion, don't forget to clean this mess up."

"Wait a minute," Orion got up, smiling still. "You all made this mess. Why do I get to clean it up?" He laughed a little bit.

Ratchet nodded, smiling a little. "You want to marry Claire? You clean up this mess."

"Ratchet," Kori hit her husband on the arm and everyone turned to fire the last blast of confetti onto Ratchet. Laughter filled the house that night.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I do hope you liked it, I had a fun time writing it. Remember, reviews save lives lol. And if you have any story you want to read just drop me a request and I'll do my best. I've already started to think of some more. See you next time! **


	7. Ratchet Becomes A Grandpa

**Welcome back, welcome to this new installment. Please enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review, I'd love to know how I can improve. If you have a request, don't be afraid to message me. Anyway, I'll let you get to the story. **

* * *

"Okay," Claire smiled at her parents. "Mom, sit here." She moved her mother to the correct seat. "Daddy, you sit here." Claire moved her father.

Kori leaned in to her husband, who sat right next to her. "Should we be concerned?"

"She called me, Daddy," Ratchet loudly whispered back. "And the other one hasn't stopped smiling." He pointed at Orion. "Something is up."

Claire shushed her parents, bouncing a little. "It's fine. Nothing is up."

"Claire," Orion held out two wrapped gifts. "Don't forget these."

Claire took the gifts and gave them to her parents. "Okay, okay, okay." She couldn't stop bouncing. "Open them before I explode."

"Don't explode," Ratchet smiled. "Your mother just cleaned the house." He opened the box to find a baby rattle shaped like a wrench and a bib that read 'My Grandpa's the Best'. Ratchet's mouth dropped open, looking at his daughter and son-in-law in shock.

Kori's hands shook as she pulled out the small white baby booties and mini shirt with 'I Love Grandma' on it. "Oh my…." She turned to Claire and Orion, caught between shock and excitement. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded. She stood up and showed off her tiny baby bump. "That's our little baby."

Ratchet had to put the stuff down so he wouldn't drop it. "You're sure?"

"Saw a doctor and everything." Orion nodded, smiling wide. "Just had to wait for the right time to tell you guys."

Kori smiled and grabbed Ratchet's hand. "I can't believe it, our first grandchild." She kissed Ratchet's cheek before embracing Claire and Orion. Ratchet buried his face into his hands to try to hide his tears.

"Daddy?" Claire frowned, pulling herself from her mother's embrace. "Are you okay? You're not mad are you?"

Kori sat back down and gently touched Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet?" Ratchet shook his head and kept his face buried.

"Daddy, please." Claire shot a worried glance at Orion, who shared the same expression. "Is something wrong?"

Ratchet laughed weakly and pulled his face from his hands, showing his tear-filled eyes. "I never thought this would be possible." He stood and gently took Claire's shoulders in his hands, smiling. "You've grown up so much, but I still remember the first time I held you in my arms." He took Claire into his arms. "I'm not mad, I'm far from it. You've made me so happy since before the day you were born."

"Except," Orion raised a hand. "The day she brought me home."

Ratchet reached over and put his hand over Orion's mouth. "Quiet, you." He laughed.

Time passed and Ratchet watched his grandchild grow inside his daughter. He saw his daughter and son-in-law's love grow and blossom. But the time came when he had to watch his daughter go through hell and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Claire was resting, trying to sleep through the pain. Orion respected her wishes to not touch her, but she allowed him to hold her hand. Ratchet lingered at the door of Claire and Orion's room, a look of worry etched on his face.

Orion noticed Ratchet, leaving Claire's side for the first time in hours after a whisper and a little kiss. "Hey," He whispered to Ratchet, exhaustion clear on his face.

"How's she doing?" Ratchet whispered, frowning with concern.

Orion nodded weakly. "In pain, naturally, but Mom says she still has quite the ways to go yet."

"Is she accepting visitors?" Ratchet smiled a little.

Orion sighed and smiled. "I'll ask her for you." Going back around their bed Orion gently took Claire's hand and whispered softly to her. Ratchet was allowed in and Claire smiled at him.

"Hi, Daddy," Claire spoke in a pained whisper.

Ratchet sat next to her and smiled back. "Hi, Speeddemon." He took her hand. "Can your nurse get a little time off?"

"Yeah." Claire turned to smile at Orion. "Stop worrying about me for a little bit."

Orion got up and kissed Claire's hand. "Impossible." He gently kissed her cheek. "If you need anything at all, I'm still on call."

"Okay," Claire nodded. "Now, go away." She laughed weakly.

Orion walked around and held up his hands. "I'm going, don't worry. Won't see me unless you need me." He walked out the door hands above his head. Ratchet smiled and looked at his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

Claire sighed and rubbed her grown stomach. "Exhausted, excited, and terrified." She smiled. "I didn't know I could feel that combo all at once."

"Yeah," Ratchet nodded. "And that's perfectly normal."

Claire took a deep breath. "For once I'm normal." Suddenly she groaned and tightly squeezed Ratchet's hand. "Sorry Dad," she spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's okay," Ratchet nodded. "Your mom almost broke my fingers."

Claire sighed in relief as the pain subsided. "No way." She smiled again. Claire groaned again, almost digging her fingernails into Ratchet's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She whimpered.

"Kori!" Ratchet turned to yell out the door, which made Kori and Orion come running.

Kori checked Claire while Orion took Ratchet's place. He kissed his daughter's sweat covered brow before Kori kicked him out, sitting next to Kaden on the couch.

"Now," Kaden sighed. "The fun begins." He clasped his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "She'll do fine."

The hardest part was hearing Claire scream, it broke Ratchet's heart knowing his daughter was in pain and he couldn't do anything. Rosie even woke up from Claire's screaming, though she had gone to bed hours earlier.

"Daddy," Rosie rubbed her eyes. "Why is Sissy yelling?"

Ratchet picked Rosie up and put her in his lap. "Big Sister Claire's baby is almost here," he put the little girl's head on his chest. "But one of us should be sleeping, it's almost midnight."

"It's almost my birthday," Rosie smiled, yawning. "Does having a baby hurt?"

The sudden strong baby cry coming from Orion and Claire's room stopped everything. Kaden and Ratchet quickly looked at each other, smiles breaking out on their faces.

Orion stubbled out of the room, grinning like a mad idiot. Though he more resembled a mad man as his hands, arms and chest were covered in blood. "It's a boy." He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, making some of his fur red. "I have a son."

"How's Claire?" Ratchet asked, moving closer in concerned urgency.

Orion recovered himself and nodded firmly. "She's fine, everything went great." He nodded. "As long as we take it slow visitors are welcome."

"Rosie, go to Grandpa." Ratchet moved the little girl over before he stood. "Lead the way."

When Ratchet entered the room he was greeted by Kori with a kiss. The small cream colored baby was resting against Claire's chest, the new mother smiling and kissing her baby's head.

"Hi, Grandpa," Kori whispered softly in Ratchet's ear.

Ratchet smiled back at her, kissing her again. "Hi, Grandma."

"Sissy?" Little Rosie's voice drifted into the room. Kaden stood in the doorway, holding the tired little girl.

Claire smiled up at her littlest sister. "I'm okay, Rosie Posie." She petted the baby's back. "Do you want to meet the baby?"

"Yeah!" Rosie smiled, Kaden quickly putting her down on the ground. "What is it?" Ratchet helped her up onto the bed to crawl to look at the little baby laying on Claire's chest.

Claire gently touched the baby's ears, smiling wide through her exhaustion. "It's a little boy." She exposed the baby's tail. "See?"

"What's his name?" Rosie giggled.

Orion silently cursed. "I knew we forgot something."

"What?" Ratchet laughed. "You never looked up baby names?"

Orion smiled sheepishly. "It was on the To Do List."

Zeon and Ian came to the bedroom door, both in various disarray as they had just woke up. Ian looked around, hair a little wild in places. "Did we miss it?"

"Miss it?" Kaden sighed, shaking his head. "You slept right through it."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave me a review, or a request. See you next time! **


	8. Montay Meets Leigh Again

**Welcome back! This is really quite short, I actually had realized how short this chapter was until I was getting it ready to publish. Well anyway, please leave me a review or a request. I'm kinda running out of ideas so...lol. Alright, please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Grace insisted she could handle her appointments by herself but Montay still sat outside waiting for her to be finished. The therapist said they wanted to build a trusting and judgment-free zone, which also meant a Montay free zone. To allow Grace to tell her true feelings without hurting her father's.

Montay wondered around the ward because he, unfortunately, forgot to bring something with him for the hour he had to wait.

"Can I help you?"

Montay turned to the nurse's station to find a lovely honey colored Lombax nurse in purple scrubs, with eyes to match. "Excuse me?"

"You've now passed this nursing station 3 times," the nurse playfully smiled. "Are you lost? How can I help you?"

Montay smiled a little and put his hands in his pockets. "No, I'm waiting for my daughter to finish treatment." He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Normally I wait outside the doctor's office for her but I figured I'd look around a little."

"Ah," The nurse nodded. "Well, I can show you where the coffee maker is if you're interested."

Montay nodded, shrugging a little. "I could use a pick-me-up."

"Okay," The pretty nurse smiled, turning to her fellow nurse and telling him she would be right back. "Just this way, sir." She told Montay before taking the lead.

Montay nodded and followed close behind. "Thank you, milady." He laughed.

"Just a warning," She smirked. "The coffee is not very good."

Montay sighed and shrugged. "It's fine, I'm used to bad coffee from my job at the Research Society." He laughed a little. "We can experiment on subatomic isotopes but can't get a decent coffee brew."

"Truly terrible." The nurse smiled and shook her head.

Montay tried not to smile too big. "I really should thank you for this Miss."

"Please," The nurse smiled. "Call me Leigh."

Montay nodded. "Leigh, a lovely name."

"You got a name?" Leigh raised an eyebrow, her smile playful and mischievous.

Montay bit the inside of his lip a little. "Montay, a bit boring if I do say so myself."

"You wouldn't happen to be Montay Azimuth, would you?" Leigh tilted her head toward him, a smile still on her lips.

Montay nodded, groaning internally. "All my life."

"I thought you looked familiar." Leigh turned to him and laughed. "Leigh Proton, I was your lab partner for Experimental Chemistry in school." She nodded, her smile turning mischievous. "You have a daughter now?"

Montay smiled again but still reserved. "15 years old and asserting her independence, her younger brother is only 13 still but is really giving me a run for my money." He laughed. "Are you still with Paul?"

"Nope," Leigh sighed and shook her head. "We've gone our separate ways."

Montay frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"No," Leigh tried to smile. "It's fine. I'm fine." She took a deep breath, putting on her best smile. "15 is a rough age, I hope you can survive her."

Montay blinked before slowly nodding. "Grace is a good kid, just having trouble. And I'd do anything for her."

"I know the feeling." Leigh smile turned sad for a moment. "Here we are." She pointed to a partly hidden room. "One coffee maker probably full of stale coffee." Leigh laughed. "Maybe one day I'll get a day off and we can get a real cup of coffee."

Montay smiled. "Catch up and actually get to enjoy our daily doses of caffeine." He nodded. "Thanks, Leigh. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too," Leigh smirked. "Try to enjoy your coffee. I better get back to work." She waved before almost walking into a wall, laughing off her embarrassment she quickly escaped and rushed back to work.

Montay laughed a little before pouring himself a small cup of coffee and heading back to Grace's doctor's office. He made it back as Grace was exiting the office. "Hey," she smiled. "Where did you get coffee?"

"Trust me Grace," Montay grimaced as he finished the cup. "You don't want it." He threw the cup away and smiled back at Grace. "Let's get home so one of us can take her medicine."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yay," her voice mockingly flat. "Are you sure you didn't take your old person pills?" Grace smiled a little bit.

"You better start moving," Montay smirked at his daughter. "Before I catch you and kick your butt."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, again, any reviews or requests are appreciated. I'll see you next time! Bye! **


	9. Montay and Leigh's First Date

**Welcome back! Thanks so much for reading these little stories so far and I'm hoping all of you will like this chapter too. It is thankfully longer than the last chapter, but this chapter has more in it so lol. Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review or a request, both are welcome. **

**I'd love to know what you think of my writing and I'd love to know what stories you all want to hear, with my last story coming out soon I've had some more ideas for this one as it opens up more stories to tell. Tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Montay tried to keep his hands from shaking as he fixed his hair for the tenth time. He had to meet Leigh at the restaurant soon but his hair just would not cooperate with him.

It was out of the corner of his eye he saw Grace walking past his room with a suitcase that made him turn around. Why would Grace be carrying a suitcase?

Montay followed his daughter before seeing the twins were being packed up and the family was getting ready to leave.

"The move," Montay said aloud. "I can't believe I forgot." He smacked himself in the forehead.

Grace and Lance smiled at Montay. Grace shook it her head. "It's okay, Dad."

Montay walked passed Celeste who entertained the year old twins. "No, Grace," Montay sighed. "You're moving to another dimension and I won't be there to at least see you off." He quickly went to the home communicator. "I'll call Leigh and cancel."

"No," Grace quickly got between her father and the communicator. "You're not allowed to cancel." She frowned at him. "You've had this planned for weeks, you're going."

Montay frowned back at his daughter, giving her a scolding look. "You've had your move planned since the twins were born. I refuse to miss seeing you off, and I need to open the portal."

"Franklin's got it." Grace stood her ground. "We'll be fine." She straightened her father's tie and dusted his shoulder. "Please, Dad. You haven't been on a date since before I was born."

Montay shook his head. "It's not a date." He shrugged. "We're just having dinner."

"Uh huh." Grace smiled. "Sure, but you're going to be late if you don't leave now and you can't keep Leigh waiting." She turned her father around and guided him to the door. "At least try to have some fun."

Montay tried to look at Grace. "Grace, I really think I should-"

"Have fun," Grace smiled. "Don't stay out too late, Mac should be home from work by the time you get home." She opened the door for him. "Remember to drive safe, be careful, and I love you."

Montay stopped in the doorway before gently hugging Grace. "I'll miss you, Grace." He kissed her head. "Remember to kiss the twins goodnight for me, and try to keep Lance in line."

"Okay," Grace laughed. "Now get out of here before Leigh thinks you stood her up."

Montay kissed Grace's head again before quickly kissing the twins' foreheads. "Don't grow up before Grandpa sees you again." He hugged Lance and shook Celeste's hand. "Bye everyone, I'll see you all soon." He slowly went out the door, a bit sad he would miss his daughter moving out. Also nervous because Grace was right, the last time he had been on a date was before she was born.

Luckily there wasn't any traffic so Montay wasn't really late but almost on time. Leigh was waiting for him outside the restaurant, smiling as he parked his ship and ran over to her.

"So sorry," Montay tried to smile. "Grandchildren."

Leigh nodded. "Yeah, little Dante and Duncan." She sighed, smiling sweetly. "How are the little sweethearts?"

"Fantastic," Montay actually smiled. "I swear they grow taller every time I turn around."

Leigh laughed. "Oh, I remember those days with Thomas." She sighed, some tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh," Montay frowning a little. "I'm sorry."

Leigh shook her head. "No, it's just that I miss him. You know?"

"As is your right." Montay nodded, smiling sadly. "And it's perfectly normal."

Leigh laughed weakly. "Some evening this has turned out to be." She dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Leigh." Montay put his hand on her shoulder, smiling gently. "Really, I understand." He led her to the restaurant. "Come on, before we miss our reservation."

They actually made their reservation on time and were quickly seated. Montay pulled out Leigh's chair and they sat across from each other. "So," Leigh smiled, "What is Montay up to?"

"Montay," Montay laughed, "is up to balancing life being a grandpa to twin boys and being a scientist." He nodded to Leigh. "How is Leigh?"

Leigh smiled. "Leigh is great, a little tired from her 80 hour work week but great."

"80?" Montay grimaced. "Remind me to never complain about my work hours ever again."

Leigh laughed, covering her mouth a little. "Oh, I will. Any new stills for me to look at?"

"A few," Montay brought out his stills frame, smiling a little. "Their mom has been getting ready to move so I haven't been babysitting as much."

Leigh lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Move?"

"Yep." Montay tried to keep smiling. "Finally found a house so they can get out of mine." He handed over the frame for Leigh to look at stills of Dante and Duncan. "I'm going to miss being around them all the time."

Leigh smiled as she scrolled through the stills. "Hopefully not too far away so you can still babysit, I'll miss all these stills." She laughed at one. "They're getting so big."

"Yeah." Montay sighed. "But it is too far away." He looked down at the table, his chin resting on his hand. "Almost another world away."

Leigh smiled sadly. "Grace will just have to send you about a dozen stills a day then." She set the frame down next to him and put her hand on his. "And call so you can see them and checked on her."

Montay laughed weakly and smiled a little again. "That's a good idea." He suddenly looked away as he laughed.

"What?" Leigh smiled.

Montay looked back at Leigh, a smile in his eyes. "Do you remember when I told you I was a grandfather?"

"I do." Leigh laughed a little. "Grace had just had Dante and Duncan, you went and found me on the other side of the hospital and told me the good news." She smiled warmly. "Then I gave you my contact information so you wouldn't have to go looking for me."

Montay smiled wistfully. "Yeah." He laughed and shook his head. "How about we actually order dinner instead of just sit here and talk?"

"It's not like we haven't done it before." Leigh shrugged.

Montay grabbed the menu. "What would Leigh like for this evening's meal?" He showed it to her.

"Um." Leigh looked for a moment before smiling at Montay. "Surprise me."

Montay's smile turned shy. "I warn you I am a bit rusty." He turned the menu back to himself with a deep breath. "So let me apologize in advance."

"I'm rusty too." Leigh laughed. "It's been a long while since I've done this." She smiled. "I haven't had a date since I was in my 20s."

"My 40s." Montay smiled as he ordered their food. "Not since before my daughter was born. After Grace was born I was too busy with work and her mother really didn't have an interest in me anymore." He sighed.

Leigh nodded. "Medical school and then Thomas was born. I completely forgot about going for my doctorate, my son needed me."

"Grace needed me." Montay frowned. "I would come home to her screaming her head off. Alice never took care of Grace, so I took Grace to work with me and begged my superiors for child care at work. So at least she wouldn't starve or die when I was away." He realized what he said and apologized to Leigh. "I shouldn't have said that."

Leigh frowned and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just don't understand how a mother could not take care of her own baby."

"Mother is a strong word for Alice." Montay nodded weakly. "I only married her because of Grace. And I knew what it was like to grow up without my father." He sighed. "Sure I had my stepfather but…."

Leigh took Montay's hands in her own. "It's okay, Montay." She tried to reassure him. "You took care of her, you were there for her when she needed you." Leigh smiled sadly. "And now she's ready, she's a mother herself and a great one. Her boys are thriving because she learned to be a real parent from you." She nodded firmly. "You willingly made yourself a single parent for Mac and Grace, and they're good people because of you."

"Yes." Montay tried to smile. "But may I just say that this date is going terribly." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Leigh shook her head. "It's okay. We've just had our shares of hurts and we need to be honest with each other." She smiled. "But let's treat this like a new start because that really is what this is. I'm just happy to get to spend time with you. With both of us having such busy schedules."

"Well," Montay shrugged, smiling again. "One of us has a very busy schedule, and patients that always need them."

Leigh smirked. "And one of us is a busy General at the Research Society that needs a day off every once in a while."

"Let's make it official." Montay raised a glass to Leigh, "To new beginnings."

Leigh raised a glass in return. "To new beginnings."

After an evening of love and laughter, Montay came home to a dark and quiet house, saddened at the remembrance that Grace was gone. He opened the door to find Mac sleeping on the couch, Montay couldn't help but smile. Mac was always more comfortable sleeping on couches, rather than beds, something he got from his father.

If it had been years earlier Montay would have carried his son up to bed but now Montay was too old and Mac was too big. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet, putting the pillow under Mac's head and covered him with the blanket Montay kissed Mac goodnight.

Seeing Mac sleeping on the couch had brought up some old memories Montay longed to keep hidden, and as he went to bed himself Montay remembered. How many times he had gone to bed alone, even when he was married. But now, with Leigh, Montay had new hope to be happy.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review or a request. Anyway, see you next time! **


	10. Grandpas and Grandkids

**Hello and welcome back! This is the final chapter of this story for right now because I don't have anymore. I'm thinking about some more stories to tell but I need to work on them first. Anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

Simon, Dante, and Duncan were playing together in front of the house, as well as almost 3-year-olds could play. Talking in their twin language, the twins spoke to one another, Simon keeping pace with them with ease. Their great grandfathers had no idea what their little troublemakers were saying.

Alister walked slowly with his new cane (the result of a compromise) to sit next to Kaden and watch their tiny buggers. "Any idea what they're planning yet?" He whispered to Kaden.

"Something big," Kaden smiled. "I'm sure of it."

The three little ones all looked that their grandfathers, Kaden and Alister, looking away to mess with the little ones. Once the almost triplets went back to 'conspiring' Kaden and Alister relaxed. "They are definitely related to you." Kaden lightly hit Alister's arm.

"You call me the blowhard," Alister laughed.

Just then little Simon jumped up and ran off in excitement. Kaden and Alister almost got up to catch him before they saw Claire already had. She took his hand and led Simon back to his cousins and great grandfathers.

Kaden checked the time. "You're home early."

"Yeah," Claire smiled. "I was ordered to come home early, someone told my mother I wasn't feeling well this morning." She pulled up a chair and sat next to Alister. "Is this really all you two do all day?"

Kaden nodded. "Yep, making sure this old Lombax uses his cane is a full-time job." Alister laughed and crossed his arms.

Alister was about to respond when he noticed Claire holding her stomach and taking deep breaths, her eyes closed tight. "Maybe you should go lay down." He frowned, concerned.

"That's rich coming from you." Claire tried to smile. "Which one of us is supposed to be confined to bed?" She laughed weakly. "My stomach has been bugging me lately, but maybe you're right." She slowly stood, holding onto Alister's chair, and staggered a little bit. Claire reassured her grandfathers that she was fine, just a little light headed. She kissed them both on the cheek, kissed Simon in the head and went into the house to lay down.

Alister took a deep breath and forced himself up. "I'll make sure she got there, you stay here with tiny devils." He told his more able-bodied companion before he went into the house himself.

Claire only had a little bit of a head start on Alister but the old Lombax was slow with his cane. By the time he got to her and Orion's room, Claire was already in bed reading up on water filtration.

"Hey," Alister smiled, getting Claire's attention. "You sure you're alright?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

Claire smiled back. "Yes, Grandpa, I'm fine. I promise." She put her info pad away and rubbed her stomach. "It's nothing, probably just a little stomach bug."

"If you're sure." Alister nodded. He slowly got up and started to leave but Claire grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Claire tried to smile. "Wait," She laughed nervously. "Don't tell my Mom but…." Alister sat down carefully next to her. "Orion and I…." She smiled shyly at Alister. "We've been thinking about giving Simon a little brother or sister."

"If you think you can handle it," Alister smiled back. "Now, you must rest." He patted his granddaughter's hand and got off the bed again.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "So should you," She smiled, laughing a little. "If you really want I can watch Simon since I'm stuck here. I can spend some time with my son."

"The twins would miss him." Alister laughed. "Can't separate those three if we tried."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, best friends since they first met." She settled into bed. "Could you turn down the lights when you leave? Maybe a nap will solve my stomach problems."

"Can do." Alister nodded, smiling a little. "As long as you do it and not sit up doing your research."

Claire saluted. "Yes, General Grandpa." She put her info pad away and then smiled at her grandfather. "Happy?"

"Just Grandpa is fine." Alister laughed. "Good night, Claire."

Claire laid down and curled up into bed. "Good night, Grandpa." Alister turned down the lights and left the door open a crack. He rejoined Kaden to find that the three troublemakers were crowded around him, toys forgotten.

Simon jumped up and grabbed Alister's fingers. "Papa! Papa!" The little one tried to pull Alister along faster.

"Yes, Simon." Alister couldn't help but laugh. "Papa Alister is coming." He sat down next to Kaden and lifted Simon into his lap.

Kaden paused the story to turn to Alister. "She make it?"

"Yes," Alister nodded.

Simon bounced a little, looking at Alister. "Mama."

"Yes, Simon." Alister gently rubbed the toddler's back. "Mama made it."

Little Dante and Duncan pulled on Kaden's pants legs. "Papa! Papa!" They cried, unknowingly mirroring each other. "Tell story Papa!"

"Hm?" Kaden looked to the twins before he remembered. "Oh, yes. My story." Kaden continued his story about how he won his first hoverboarding race. The three little lombaxes so entranced by the story that they sat still so long their parents thought there was something wrong with them.

After Simon's third birthday but before the twins' came a day where Alister didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Becca made him stay there, even threatening to chain him to the bed. Alister had just finished breakfast in bed made by Kori when a knock came from the door.

"Papa Ali-ter." A little voice came into the room, Alister had to readjust himself to see a little Simon standing in the doorway.

Alister smiled and beckoned the little one forward. "Yes, Simon?" Little Simon went to Alister's bedside and held a book over his head to show Alister. An old storybook that Alister had read to Rolin and Montay back when they were young, back when they absolutely 'needed' a story to help them to sleep.

"Read me dis story?" Simon asked, peeking around the book with big eyes.

Alister laughed softly and picked up the little bugger and the book. "Of course." Simon settled into the crook of Alister's arm and smiled at his Papa Alister.

"Once upon a time," Alister read, pointing at the words. "There was a Lombax in the Guard who was tough and strong." Simon turned the page. "But he was also lonely, he had his brothers-in-arms but he was missing something." Alister smiled at Simon. "But he didn't know what."

"He had his wrench, so that wasn't it." Alister continued. "He had his hoverboots, and so he didn't know what he was missing."

Simon turned the page and smiled up at Alister. Alister kept reading, smiling. "Until one day the lombax was walking passed a factory where parts were being made and he saw the most beautiful female lombax he had ever seen."

"He knew then what he had been missing." Alister nodded, touching Simon's nose, the little one laughing in response. "Something one can find without having to look." Simon flipped to the last page. "Simon, can you read that word for Papa Alister?"

The little one looked at it and sounded out the strange word. "Loaf?" He tried.

Alister laughed and shook his head. "Almost." He traced the word with his finger, smiling. "Love."

Simon smiled and hugged Alister. "I loaf you, Papa Ali-ter."

Alister set the book down and hugged Simon back. "Back at you, squirt."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Leave me a review or a request. I'll see about getting some more chapters out. Anyway, see you next time! **


	11. Pax's Early Brush With Death

**Welcome back and I have a new wave of chapters for you all. I do hope you enjoy them. Thanks so much, but I still have so many to publish. **

**Non-canon characters are mine. **

* * *

"Hey guys," Ian rolled up his sleeves in anticipation. "I found some old piping we can use to make some new replacement parts."

Zeon sat down next to Celeste at the breakfast table. "I'm assuming you need help to move it."

"Yeah," Ian smiled. "It's big and heavy. But we could use the metal."

Kori nodded to Ratchet. "You're going to need all of you if it's the old pipe I'm thinking of." She sighed. "Make sure there is space open in the garage so it can be broken down properly."

"Naturally," Ratchet smiled. "We could even have some Lombaxes come help from the new shipyard."

Kori smiled at her husband. "If it comes down to it, it's always an option."

"Come on, boys," Ratchet looked around the table. "Let's finish breakfast and get to work before we reach peak hours."

The able-bodied males gathered around the pipe, working out how to get the damn thing to the garage. They just figured on lifting and flipping it. Well, that was Zeon and Ian's stupid idea.

"Hey boys," Celeste walked up to the group. "Make any headway on this thing?"

Zeon laughed weakly. "Not as much as Uncle Ratchet wanted."

"Need my help?" Celeste giggled, wrapping her arms around Zeon.

Zeon shook his head. "With your condition, I don't think it would be the wisest idea."

"Condition?" Celeste rose an eyebrow, unamused. "Who is responsible for my condition?"

Zeon laughed nervously and glanced at Ian and the other males who offered to help. "I'm just saying that you should go relax. Your morning sickness has been pretty brutal and us men can handle this old pipe."

"Sure you can." Celeste laughed. "That's how it's already in the garage for Uncle Ratchet to break down."

Zeon and Ian glanced at each other before helping Celeste heave the heavy thing. They had turned it a total one time when Zeon heard Celeste gasp. He turned around to see Celeste holding her stomach, her eyes the size of dinner plates, and the crotch of her pants turning bright red.

Zeon picked Celeste up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, screaming for help.

"She needs help!" He screamed at personnel, whom he felt were moving too slowly. "She's pregnant and bleeding." They took Celeste away, attaching monitors as they ran. Zeon was left behind, alone with his arms still extended.

Zeon curled up into the corner of the waiting room, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there when his mother came and pulled him up from the ground.

"Come on, sweetheart," Astrid smoothed his hair and dried his eyes. "It will be okay." She sat him down and sat next to him.

Zeon frowned and looked at his mother. "But Mom…" He mourned. "There was so much blood. What if the bab-"

"Hush," Astrid spoke firmly. "Celeste and the baby will be fine, don't start thinking of the worst." She gently touched his chin. "You get that from your father."

Zeon sniffled before his mother handed him a tissue. "I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"Zeon," A nurse came out. "Zeon Azimuth." She looked around.

Zeon jumped up and nearly dragged his mother with him. "That's me, I'm Zeon Azimuth." He tried to calm his heart. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Please tell me they're both okay."

"Come with me," The nurse turned and walked back.

Zeon's heart was beating so loudly he could hardly hear the nurse, but he still followed her. He tried hard to get air into his lungs, his chest stubbornly keeping his breaths shallow. But the sound of two heartbeats in Celeste's room calmed him. A little.

"Zeon," Celeste reached for him and he embraced her immediately. "I'm so sorry."

Zeon kissed her cheeks and forehead several times each. "As long as I have both of you, I have all I need." He sniffled and slowly looked down at her stomach. "Do I still have both of you?"

"The baby," Celeste gently touched her stomach. "Isn't going anywhere."

Zeon heaved a sigh, kissing Celeste's forehead again before reaching down to kiss her stomach. "Tough," he smiled. "Just like their mother."

"Hopefully not as stupid as her though." Celeste sighed.

Zeon frowned deeply. "You're not stupid Celeste."

"I put myself and the baby at risk, Zeon." Celeste shook her head. "And for what?"

Zeon kissed Celeste to shut her up. "I don't care." He whispered to her. "I care very little about how or why this happened but I do care about you." Zeon gently took Celeste's face in his hands. "You are my world, Celeste."

"I'm sorry." Celeste wept.

Zeon shook his head. "I'm sure you've learned your lesson." He kissed her cheek again. "I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

"It's okay." Celeste sniffled. "As long as you deal with my grumpy butt."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Stick around, I've got a lot of content coming. **


	12. Claire's Daughter

**Welcome back. Please enjoy this chapter. Gotta flash! **

**Non-canon characters are mine. **

* * *

Young Ratchet stood on the stoop of his grandparents' house for a hot minute before XJ rang the doorbell and hid in the bushes.

"Hey!" The young Lombax cried.

An older male voice came from inside. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Ratchet was about to bolt if XJ hadn't grabbed his tail. "Sorry," a cream-colored older Lombax opened the door. "Not as quick as I used to be." His irises were brown but his pupils were cloudy grey.

"Orion Vital?" Ratchet questioned slowly.

Orion nodded firmly. "That's me, but come on in." He opened the door and let the boy in. "We live in houses for a reason."

"Dad," A grown female's voice spoke. "Who was at the door?"

Orion took a deep breath, sitting down in his armchair. "Sorry I forgot to ask your name."

A sudden crash of dishes on the ground made the room jump. Claire stood in the doorway in shock, her eyes trained on Ratchet.

Orion jumped up as fast as he could, using the wall to guide himself. "Honey," he spoke gently. "Honey are you alright?"

"Mom!" A grown Pixie rushed to her mother and stopped her father from stepping on the broken pieces and shards. "I'll clean this up, maybe you both should go sit down."

Claire simply stepped over the broken dishes and went to Ratchet. "Virgil," she stopped short and had to keep herself from touching Ratchet's face. "I'm sorry, you look like…"

"My dad?" Ratchet offered. "Mom said that a lot." He shrugged.

Orion staggered over to Claire, his wife in shock. She simply held onto her husband. "Please tell me your name is Ratchet Vital."

"Hi, Grandma." Ratchet nodded. "Hi, Grandpa."

Claire immediately felt tears running down her face. "Ratchet," She sighed. Claire wrapped her arms around Ratchet and wept with joy.

"My boy," Orion smiled, simply nodding and waiting for his wife to get back to him. "Your father wrote to us all about you and your mother."

Pixie stacked the broken dishes before getting up and going to her father. She took his hands and put them on Ratchet's head. "He's right here, Dad."

"Thank you, Pix." Orion smiled towards his daughter, running his hands on Ratchet's head.

Ratchet frowned a little. "Dad didn't say you were blind."

"Cataracts," Orion nodded. "Luckily they started to develop after your father took over. They run in my family."

Ratchet tilted his head. "Does that mean I could get them?"

Orion smoothed Ratchet's ears. "Don't mind that now." He smiled and felt his grandson's face. "What matters is that you're here."

"Yes," Claire smiled and knelt to Ratchet. "You're here now with us."

Ratchet tried to smile at his grandparents. He wished his parents were there with him.

"Oh, we should call Simon!" Claire jumped up, ruining her husband's anchor. She kissed Ratchet's head before she made her way to the home communicator.

Pixie smiled and guided her father to his chair. "While my mother is calling my brother, make yourself comfortable." She gently rubbed Ratchet's shoulder for a moment before going to check all of the smashed dishes for survivors.

"Ratchet," Orion smiled in Ratchet's general direction. "Tell me all about your travels here."

While Ratchet was telling his grandfather his story he watched his aunt Pixie examine each dish and fragment. Calmly she rinsed the surviving dishes to clean off possible contamination, she rinsed off her gloves and dried them off on her pants.

Pixie's high rise pants fell slightly to show a gentle bump underneath her belly button. She checked to see if her mother had seen before pulling them back up to cover up all evidence of the life growing within her.

Ratchet acted as if he hadn't seen, paying much more attention to the story he was saying to Orion.

"Boys," Claire smiled as she rejoined Ratchet and Orion. "Good news." She sat next to Orion and interlaced their fingers. "Simon, Demi, and Ori are coming to dinner."

Orion nodded. "Good, no offense to Pixie but it's been too long that there have been more girls than boys in this house."

"Heard that." Pixie's voice came from the kitchen.

Claire lovingly kissed her husband and affectionately embraced her grandson before rushing off to make dinner for the family.

When the rest of the family did arrive poor little Ratchet was nearly crushed by his Uncle Simon.

"I can't believe it." Simon finally let Ratchet go, the latter gasping for air on his release. "It's like looking at my brother when he was younger."

Demi was much more gentle, she calmly shook Ratchet's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm your Aunt Demi." She pushed forward young Ori. "And this is Orion, your cousin."

Ori was at least 2 feet taller than Ratchet and had gotten his father's muscular build. "Hey." He shrugged. Demi lightly hit her son on the arm with the back of her hand. "Fine." Orion sighed. "Hello Ratchet," he spoke flatly. "My name is Orion, it's nice to meet you." Ori looked at his mother. "Happy?"

"If you had your homework done before we came," Demi smiled and booped her son's nose. Which he did not appreciate.

The family settled into dinner, everyone talking and eating except Pixie.

"What's wrong, Pixie?" Claire helped Orion Sr. find his drink.

Pixie smiled as big as she could. "I'm just not hungry, Mom." She rested a hand on her stomach. "If you will please excuse me." Pixie got up and went to the restroom.

"Simon," Claire glanced toward the restroom.

Simon sighed. "Pix is fine, Mom." He shrugged. "She's a grown woman, she doesn't need me to check up on her."

"She hasn't been feeling well for over a month," Claire whispered to Simon. "As her mother I'm concerned."

Simon set down his silverware. "Mom, I don't think we should have this conversation." He groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Simon closed his eyes tight as he rubbed his bridge.

"Si," Demi grabbed his arm.

Simon sighed. "I'm fine, Demi." He gently patted his wife's hand.

Young Orion frowned and looked away from his parents.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Ratchet blinked.

Simon took a deep breath and smiled at Ratchet. "No, Bud. My eyes are fine."

"You were transferred to records," Young Orion simply watched his plate. "Because you couldn't pass the yearly eye exam."

Simon frowned deeply at his son. "Your grandparents don't need to know that."

"You and Mom," Young Orion huffed at his father, standing up. "You guys act like nothing's wrong! But Dad, you are losing your eyesight!"

Simon stood to face his son. "My eyes are fine." He groaned again and his hand immediately covered his eyes. "Damn it."

"I'm scared, Dad." Young Orion swallowed. "It makes me so mad that you act like it isn't happening but it is. And I have to pretend that my dad is fine when he's not."

Claire stood up from the table and ran to do the dishes. The room was otherwise silent but the sound of clinking dishes from the kitchen. Orion Sr. joined his wife in the kitchen. Young Orion frowned at Ratchet. "Sorry, we're not perfect. I'm sure things would be better if your Dad was still here."

"Virgil," Simon laughed weakly. "My brother Virgil." He looked at Ratchet, moisture in his eyes. "Do you boys want to hear a few stories about my little brother?"

Demi perked up. "I think that's a great idea." She stood up and corralled the boys to the living room. "There are some real gems in the roster."

"Yes," Simon sat down with the boys. "Such as my mother hid her pregnancies with my brother and your Aunt Pixie." He went on to tell the stories about how Claire hid the two pregnancies (well, almost did with Pixie but still Virgil was surprised).

Pixie hid in the hallway but still listened to her brother, rubbing her stomach. She knew about hiding pregnancies. Pixie simply sighed, feeling like the failure child. Her loser boyfriend fathered her child and refused to even acknowledge that she was pregnant.

Pixie's communicator went off and she instantly silenced the ringer, she barely had to look to see who it was. It went off a second time and Pixie bolted outside through the bathroom window.

"What?" Pixie grumbled into her communicator.

Xader laughed back. "You're grumpy." He turned serious. "Why aren't you answering my calls? You cheating on me?"

"No." Pixie scoffed. "I'm too busy puking my brains out."

Xader growled. "Probably something you caught from those guys you been with behind my back."

"I 'caught' it," Pixie laughed. "From you. From our child."

Xader rolled his eyes. "Just shut up. You're so much better when you keep that mouth of yours closed." He shrugged. "I need you to get here, my bike needs fixed. And wear your special outfit, you know I like to watch you work."

"I'm not wearing that dumb outfit." Pixie hissed.

Xader glared at Pixie. "You're wearing it. And remember to do your crunches, you're getting fat. Just shows I'm treating you too good."

"For the last time I'm preg-," Xader hung up on her, "-nant." Pixie sighed heavily.

Ratchet blinked. "Who was that?" Pixie jumped and spun around to see her nephew.

"No one." Pixie hid her communicator behind her back. "A friend. An enemy."

Ratchet perked a skeptical eyebrow. "Why would you be speaking to an enemy?"

"Alright." Pixie sighed. She sat down next to the house, Pixie patted a spot next to her for her nephew. Ratchet gladly took the invitation. "Can I convince you that was a friend of mine that I don't like but have to hang around because of arbitrary reasons?"

Ratchet blinked. "No."

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Pixie buried her face into her hands.

Ratchet frowned. "That he makes you wear a stupid outfit and he thinks you're fat when you're pregnant." He sighed. "Do Grandma and Grandpa know?"

"The only people I know that know," Pixie sighed, putting her head back against the wall behind her. "Are me, you, and...Xader." She scoffed. "Who thinks I'm making it up to hide weight gain." Pixie lowered her pants to expose her stomach. "This is not fat."

Ratchet scooted closer. "Can I touch your stomach?"

"Go ahead, kid." Pixie sat up, looking down at her nephew and stomach. "Not like the baby's father is going to give it any attention."

"Baby?" Claire's voice made Pixie and Ratchet lookup. A look of pure surprise and hurt on her mother's face shot Pixie down. "Pixie, you're having a baby?"

Pixie fought not to vomit. "I'm sorry, Mom." She turned away from Claire. "I didn't listen to you and Dad. Xader said that…" Pixie knelt in her flower bed, her arms crossed over her stomach. "I know how much I messed up."

"Pixie, sweetheart." Claire knelt next to Pixie. "Your father and I love you so much. We will always be there to help you when you need it." She rubbed her daughter's ears. "You can mess up a million times but your father and I will still be there for you."

Ratchet snuck away to be with the men of the family and his Aunt Demi. It was a surprise that his visit would be interesting. Not that he was disappointed. Part of him didn't want to go back home, but Solana needed him.

Pixie confronted Xader when she was 4 months pregnant. "Hey," Xader scolded her, each of his arms around a girl she had never met before. "Where is my favorite outfit?"

"I'm never wearing it again." Pixie kicked the skimpy outfit along the ground to him. "I'm not fixing your bikes anymore."

Xader instantly had a hand around Pixie's neck. "You want to try that again?" He whispered to her. "I'm sure I didn't hear you correctly, sweetness." Xader smiled, squeezing Pixie's neck a little.

"You heard me," Pixie mumbled. "Let me go."

Xader laughed, the others around him the following suit. "You can't leave yet." He gently touched her stomach. "You don't have your souvenir." Xader started to apply pressure to Pixie's stomach, Pixie gasped. Her stomach trembled in pain. "I should have gotten rid of you when you told me you were knocked up."

"Let us go," Pixie growled. "Let us go, Xader." She grabbed his hand on her stomach, ripping it off.

Xader frowned. "I got to teach you a lesson in manners, girly." He took Pixie's neck in both hands and squeezed as tight as he could.

"No!" Pixie pulled out her wrench and grabbed both his wrists. She twisted hard, Xader screamed and let her go. "You need manners." Pixie swung her wrench, connecting with the side of Xader's head.

Xader flew a little way but sadly got back up. He had a fire in his eyes as he looked at Pixie. "You pregnant bi-" Pixie connected again, under his jaw.

"No cursing in front of the baby." Pixie put her spare hand under her stomach. "I'm sure they'll get your fat head and stubbornness."

Xader leaned against the wall. He panted. "I don't give a flying fu-" Pixie connected with his family jewels. Xader groaned and fell over onto his side.

"Let me fill you in," Pixie twirled her wrench and got Xader by the throat. She lifted him along the wall so his feet were off the ground.

"My grandfather," Pixie snarled, "was the savior of the universe." She smiled when Xader whimpered, holding onto her wrench with a swollen eye. "He was the greatest man I know. And this baby inside me is part of his legacy." Pixie tightened her wrench around Xader's neck. "If you so much as a glance in my direction before or after I give birth I will end you. No one," Tighten, "threatens," Tighten, "my," Tighten, "baby." She forced the wrench into the wall, Xader's gag giving Pixie immense satisfaction. "Got it?"

Xader nodded vigorously. "If the nice lady could let me go." He tried to smile, his voice strained for some reason.

"Almost done." Pixie made sure her wrench would remain secure. She took off her glove, secured Xader's legs, and carved into his stomach 'PPV'.

Xader squirmed, screaming as the letters took form. "You crazy bi-" Pixie broke a...sensitive body part "AAHH!" (Which yes, to even my immense horror, can be broken. As all the gentlemen reading this cross their legs.)

"Self defense by the way," Pixie cleaned the blood off her hand. "You may want to get to a hospital with that particular injury." She patted her stomach. "Come on, Baby. Mommy is feeling a little tired." Pixie pulled her wrench out of the wall, sending Xader tumbling to the ground.

An undisclosed amount of time later Pixie had a baby boy she named Ty, her father very pleased to have another darling grandson. Xader was no longer a problem. And never fathered a child again.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Maybe.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I'll be releasing more as time goes on. Possibly due to the volume of the chapters I have. See you soon! **


	13. Aria's Talents

**Welcome back! Gotta be quick so please enjoy reading! **

**Noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

"Give your brother a kiss, Aria," Pax gently stroked her pregnant stomach. "Uncle Rutter will be here soon to watch you."

Aria dramatically kissed her mother's stomach. "Love you, brother." She smiled at her father.

"Good girl," Rian smiled back at his daughter. "Remember to behave for Uncle Rutter." He turned to Pax. "Is Mommy sure she doesn't want to take a seat?"

Pax scoffed and supported her stomach. "Mommy won't be able to get back up if she did." She groaned a little as her back tensed up.

"You okay?" Rian shot up and ran to Pax's side. "You need me to do something for you?"

Pax leaned on a counter next to her. "I'm fine, it's just my back." Rian began to massage Pax's back and sides to give her some relief. "I can't believe I let you talk me into having another baby."

"The baby was your idea," Rian laughed. "As all good ideas are." He focused his efforts on Pax's lower back when Pax's groans of pain turned to sighs of relief Rian took that as a good sign. "But today while Aria's babysitting Uncle Rutter and Daddy is working, Mommy is relaxing and taking it easy. Like the doctor told her to."

Pax laughed. "The doctor told her to do many things. But Mommy has trouble truly listening to authority."

"Daddy and Aria have noticed." Rian smiled before turning to his daughter, only to find Aria's empty chair. "Aria?" He looked around. "Aria, sweetheart?"

Pax straightened up with a groan of discomfort. "Where is she?" Pax started pulling out their dining room chairs to try and see if she was just hiding under the table. "Aria, honey." Pax suddenly doubled over in pain as she experienced sudden shooting pain in her back and stomach. She gasped as she rested against the table.

"Pax," Rian rushed over to her. "Pax, are you okay?"

Pax pulled herself up and frowned. "I can't believe you lost our daughter." She winced in pain, rubbing her back.

"She's not lost," Rian reached to rub Pax's back again but at the glare, he received Rian stopped before he could get his arm torn off. "I'll find her, you need to rest." Would he believe that his beloved (somewhere between girlfriend and fiancée) could rip his arm off while most of her weight was baby weight?

Yes. Yes, Rian fully believed it.

That's when they heard it. A piano plinking out an A scale. Then it played again slower.

The parents rushed up the stairs to their music room where Pax composed. At the piano was Rutter and Aria playing scales.

"Very good." Rutter smiled. He looked up and saw her parents. "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy."

Aria giggled and ran to Pax. "Mommy, Uncle Rutter is teaching me how to play piano!" She hugged her mother's legs. "I'm gonna be like you."

"Oh," Pax tried to smile. "Do you like playing music?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," Pax looked at Rian. "I know you were hoping Aria would take after you." She put her hand on her back to compensate for the baby protruding out in front of her.

Rian put his hand on her stomach. "It's okay, I'm not too heartbroken she took after her mother."

"Oh," Pax winced. She took a deep breath and took Rian's hand.

Rian frowned. "Are you okay, Pax?" He pouted a little. "Is the baby okay?"

"Just a little twinge." Pax smiled. "Mommy just needs to relax."

Rian nodded before turning to Aria. "You keep practicing, sweetheart." He smiled for her. "Daddy is going to make sure Mommy takes it easy. Remind Uncle Rutter that he only needs to watch you for a few hours."

"Okay," Aria ran back and climbed up onto the piano bench.

Rutter saluted to parents and sat up straight. "Alright, young one." He set the metronome to a quick tempo, snapping along for a few moments. "In succession, play me: G, A flat, and D scale."

"Rut-" Pax got out before her 4-year-old daughter played his request flawlessly. Rian and Pax's mouths dropped open.

Rutter scoffed. "I've taught one prodigy already." He smiled. "I've come prepared for this one knowing her abilities in utero." Rutter flounced his collar. "I promise I won't retire until we figure out how the next one will turn out."

"He doesn't keep time," Pax laughed, gently stroking her stomach. "This one is pretty lazy really."

Rian blinked. "Keep time?"

"Aria," Rutter turned to his small, adorable protégé. "Can you keep time for me?" When the little girl agreed he began playing an upbeat song, Aria clapping along on the beat. They finished the song with a flourish and told Mommy and Daddy to go away so lessons could be resumed.

Rian took Pax to their bedroom where he made her take a seat and endure a relaxing back massage to keep her from inducing labor through stress.

"You missed your calling," Pax sighed, on the brink of falling asleep. "You should have been a masseuse."

Rian laughed gently. "No, if I had never been a writer I would have never met you." He gently worked out a tough knot in Pax's lower back, Pax moaning in pleasure. "The only person I'm good at massaging is you."

"You're putting me to sleep here," Pax mumbled.

Rian smiled. "Good, you haven't slept since the baby's conception."

"Whose fault is that?" Pax smiled.

Rian shrugged. "He's small, shares both of our genes, and his big sister is learning how to play piano just down the hall."

"It's also his father," Pax looked down at her stomach, their baby. "Who I have a real-time trying to convince that I'm not attractive."

Rian rested his chin on Pax's shoulder. "Which you could never convince me." He kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Celebrity marriages never last," Pax shrugged. "It's why we're not going to get married."

Rian rubbed her shoulders. "I love you too much to marry you."

"Part of me wants to get married," Pax turned around to face Rian. "My parents are married and have been happily married since I was born."

Rian nodded. "So tell me if we get married what will our wedding be like?"

"Wedding?" Pax blinked. "I didn't even think of the wedding." She sat Indian style, her stomach resting in her lap.

Rian snickered. "Don't all little girls dream of their wedding?"

"Ask Aria," Pax bit her lip. "I never even gave my future wedding a thought."

Rian rested his hand on their baby. "So what does grown-up Pax want?" He smiled as their son moved. "A big fun party or something small and intimate?"

"Small, just family and a few friends." Pax's hand rested on Rian's.

They went on like this for some time until Pax relaxed and fell asleep. It got to the point that Rian fell asleep as well. Hours later Pax was woken up by the baby kicking at her ribs.

"Calm down," Pax groaned. "Everything's fine." She rubbed her stomach to calm the baby. Her eyes turned to the window to see the sun almost set. "What?"

It was morning when they left Aria with Rutter.

"Damn," Pax muttered, attempting to get out of bed. "Rian, wake up!" She smacked Rian's knee next to her. "We fell asleep."

Rian perked up quickly. "What?"

"Come on." Pax pulled herself out of bed. She groaned and doubled over. "Damn Braxton Hicks."

Rian went to Pax. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Pax breathed calmly. "Just go find Rutter and Aria. Rutter can barely take care of himself."

Rian gently rubbed Pax's back for a moment before running off to the music room, hearing someone rehearsing the violin. He stepped in to see his little girl playing a concerto on a child's violin, Rutter playing second to her on Pax's violin.

"I thought you guys were doing piano." Rian huffed and puffed from running.

Aria smiled. "Uncle Rutter's been teaching me piano, flute, viola, percussion," she held up fingers as she went along, "trumpet, piccolo, clarinet, saxophone, violin and…" Aria turned to Rutter.

"Cello, little one." Rutter nodded.

Aria giggled. "And cello."

"Very nice," Rian smiled and knelt to his daughter. "I know you're having fun but it might be time for Uncle Rutter to go home."

Pax's voice came from the door. "Actually does Uncle Rutter mind calling my parents? Mommy and Daddy need to go."

"Go?" Rian got up and went to Pax. "Go where?"

Pax tried to smile and whisper to Rian. "The hospital." She winced and doubled over. "The baby is coming."

"Now?" Rian whispered back. "Are you sure?"

Pax glared at Rian. "You want the contractions and legs covered in blood?" She took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure my water broke this morning."

"Pax." Rian sighed before he turned to his daughter. "Grandma and Grandpa should be coming to take care of you while Mommy and Daddy are gone. Be a good girl. We love you."

20-year-old Aria walked the red carpet in a floor-length, A-line gown.

"Aria!" A reporter called her. "Aria Azimuth, where are your parents?"

Aria smiled. "Dad's on sabbatical, Mom joined him."

"Aria," Another called. "Is your brother Leo here for the premiere?"

Aria kept smiling. "No, he and Dad are working on something." She covered her mouth. "I've already said too much."

"Is your mother working on something?"

Aria giggled. "And spoil the surprise? Mom wouldn't tell me anything anymore." She pointed into the crowd. "You all know she would."

"What is your next project?"

Aria nodded. "It's still a secret. I shan't speak anymore about the subject." She smiled, nodding gently. "I appreciate our time together but you've got others to get to and I've got to get to a movie premiere." Aria blew kisses to the crowd. "Thanks so much." She walked away and into the theatre.

Aria sat down next to her brother. "Very sneaky of you." She whispered. "You wrote the screenplay, why couldn't you talk to them?"

"You composed the music." Leo scoffed.

Aria shrugged. "I'm not exactly that high on the pecking list. They wanted to know about the rest of you."

"And?"

Aria turned away and shoved Leo's face into his popcorn.

* * *

**I will be back soon, I hope you enjoyed reading and keep an eye out for my AU stories. They are coming soon too. **


End file.
